


You've ruined my life (by not being mine)

by Raquellu47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, under the mistletoe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Inspirado por un prompt que vi en Tumblr: Fiesta de Navidad de la oficina. Acabamos juntas accidentalmente bajo el muérdago y todo el mundo nos está animando pero no nos caemos bien.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 22





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿¿¿Que me comentan por el pinganillo que al parecer ya es Navidad??? ¿¿¿Cómo puede ser esto??? ¿¿¿Cuándo ha pasado??? ¿¿¿Qué es el tiempo???
> 
> Este año estoy algo baja de espíritu navideño, lo cual es algo raro y preocupante en mí (sí, soy de esas, las que adoran la Navidad, seguro que a estas alturas ya os habéis debido de dar cuenta de ello), así que espero que este fic me ayude un poco.
> 
> Me he puesto mi playlist navideña de Spotify a todo volumen, he bailoteado un poco, he roto un par de cristales al intentar cantar como Mariah Carey, y ahora voy a escribir esto.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> PD2. ¿Es realmente Navidad si no encuentro nuevas y ridículas formas de hacer que estas dos acaben bajo el muérdago juntas? I think not.

\- Oye…

Beca se deja caer contra el respaldo de su mullida silla de trabajo y se impulsa con un empujón de ambos pies en el suelo. A medida que rueda sobre el entarimado, engancha un pie en la estrella metálica que forman las patas de su silla para girar el asiento hacia Jesse.

\- ¿Crees que pasaría algo si me salto la fiesta de navidad de la oficina este año? – inquiere, pensativa.

Su amigo y compañero de trabajo se detiene con la boca abierta alrededor de una de las esquinas de su sándwich, a mitad de darle un generoso bocado, y clava sus amplios ojos en Beca casi con horror.

\- ¿ _Qwé_? – exclama con la boca llena.

Beca se encoge de hombros.

\- No sé, no me apetece mucho este año.

Jesse sacude la cabeza, como si eso fuera a hacer más fácil comprender lo que está escuchando, y da un forzado trago a la bola de sándwich que tiene en la boca con una mueca dolorida, carraspeando para librarse de la sensación de molestia.

Beca casi puede ver el pan bajar por su esófago, abultándolo a su paso, igual que si fuera una escena sacada de los _Looney Tunes_ o _Tom y Jerry_.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Bec? – inquiere, bastante perplejo, tras beber un poco de agua. Se seca la gota que le ha salpicado en el labio superior con el dorso de la mano –. Si _te_ _encanta_ la fiesta de navidad – le recuerda.

Beca le concede la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

Contraria a la que probablemente sea la creencia popular —no es su culpa que la expresión por defecto de su rostro cuando está relajado sea una de completa apatía, ¿vale?—, a Beca le encanta la fiesta de navidad de la oficina.

Es extraño, porque Beca no puede decir lo mismo de muchas cosas en su vida.

Aparte de la música, y un puñado más de temas que puede contar con solo los dedos de una mano, y por los que siente una ardiente pasión; todo lo demás… Le da bastante igual.

La navidad tiene la suerte de estar en ese selecto grupo.

Le encantan las luces de colores en las casas y las calles, le encanta la música alegre allá donde vaya, le encanta la emoción de ir a comprar regalos para otras personas, le encanta ver la ciudad cubierta de blanco y el mordisco del frío en la punta de la nariz —aunque, desde que se vino a Los Ángeles, ya ni recuerda qué es el frío.

¿Podría pasar sin las muchedumbres de gente? Sí. ¿Pero también admite que no sería lo mismo si la ciudad estuviera desierta? Sí.

Si bien hubo una época de su vida, poco después de que su padre las abandonara, en que las navidades no eran algo por lo que sintiera mucho agrado o ilusión; con el paso del tiempo esa herida cicatrizó y Beca hizo las paces con ellas.

Y, sorprendentemente, a pesar de que aborrece con todas sus fuerzas cualquier otro evento corporativo al que está obligada a atender a lo largo del año por formar parte de la plantilla de Residual Heat, la fiesta de navidad está bastante bien.

Es una excusa para comer, beber y celebrar con sus compañeros de trabajo, lo cual podrían hacer —y de hecho hacen— constantemente por su cuenta; pero tiene cierto encanto hacerlo en la oficina.

Sin embargo, eso era antes de que su grupo se hubiera visto infiltrado por el enemigo.

Traicionando la dirección de sus pensamientos, su mirada se desvía sola a través de la pared de cristal que separa la sección de los productores musicales del resto de la oficina, a la pelirroja sentada en su mesa, riendo y hablando animadamente con Stacie mientras come una barrita de cereales.

Sus ojos se entornan con obvio desagrado, sus labios se tuercen hacia un lado en una mueca.

Jesse sigue la dirección de su mirada y suelta un sonoro bufido desdeñoso, mostrando así su opinión sobre el asunto.

\- Venga ya, Beca – protesta.

\- ¿Qué? – se defiende la morena, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente lo que Jesse le está recriminando.

\- Acepto que no vengas si es porque no te apetece de verdad, o no te encuentras bien, pero ¿ _por Chloe_?

Beca alza las manos en el aire en un gesto exasperado.

\- Ya es suficiente que se acople cada vez que vamos a tomar algo, ahora _también_ va a estar en la fiesta de navidad, acaparando la atención de todo el mundo…

Se cruza de brazos igual que un niño con una rabieta, y desvía la mirada casi con brusquedad para no tener que seguir soportando la visión de esa estúpida sonrisa amable ni un instante más.

\- La atención de todo el mundo menos la tuya, ¿no?

Beca frunce el ceño al clavar su mirada en Jesse.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunta, algo a la defensiva. Al ver que Jesse no tiene intención de contestar por cómo aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, le bufa –. Como digas una vez más que los que se pelean se desean te juro que… – no acaba la amenaza, pero agita ambas manos en el aire en un gesto violento que deja claras sus intenciones.

Jesse suspira profundamente.

Se sacude las manos de las migas de su sándwich y arrastra su silla a trompicones hasta que puede inclinarse hacia delante para posar ambas manos extendidas sobre las rodillas de Beca con excesivo dramatismo.

\- Bec – exhala en ese tono que siempre usa cuando está intentando ser paciente, pero está en las últimas –. ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

Beca frunce el ceño.

\- Yo qué sé – resopla –. ¿Cinco, seis años? Desde que entraste a trabajar aquí.

Jesse asiente lentamente.

\- Exacto, cinco o seis años. Así que podría decirse que somos amigos, ¿no? Hay confianza entre nosotros – agita una mano entre sus cuerpos.

Beca la bate lejos de ella de un manotazo y le lanza una mirada extrañada, temiendo que haya llegado el inevitable momento en que Jesse finalmente ha perdido lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

\- Sí… – dice con lentitud, incierta –. Pero si no dejas de comportarte tan raro voy a ponerte por detrás de Amy en la lista de mis mejores amigos.

Jesse suelta una exagerada exclamación ahogada y se lleva una mano al pecho, ofendido.

\- Primero, ¿cómo te atreves? – exclama con indignación –. Y segundo, no estoy comportándome raro, solo estoy recordándote la historia de nuestra amistad para que no te enfades cuando haga esto.

Beca está a punto de preguntarle el qué, cuando Jesse le propina un suave manotazo en un lateral de la cabeza.

\- ¡ _Ow_! – se queja, llevándose una mano a la zona, que hormiguea ligeramente –. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?

Jesse suelta una carcajada algo malvada, propulsándose con los pies hacia atrás justo a tiempo de evitar que Beca pueda devolverle el golpe, y alza ambas manos en el aire como si fueran sus banderas blancas de la paz.

\- De nada – se burla, su sonrisa amplia, como la de un niño pequeño –. Te acabo de salvar de un agudo caso de _gilipollitis extremis_. Quién sabe qué habría podido pasar si no lo hubiera frenado a tiempo…

Beca pone los ojos en blanco de manera tan exagerada que juraría que uno de sus nervios ópticos sufre un tirón. Se posa la yema del dedo gordo en el párpado inferior cuando lo nota temblar brevemente, aplicando presión hasta que la sensación desaparece.

Al volverse hacia su mesa, observa la lata a medio beber de RedBull y le da un sutil empujón hacia un lado. Suficiente cafeína por hoy.

\- Además – dice Jesse de repente como si estuviera continuando una lista de argumentos y este fuera el ganador y, por lo tanto, el que se ha reservado de último –. ¿Qué diría de nosotros…? – abarca con un círculo de la mano el espacio de los productores –, ¿…que nuestra jefa de departamento no se presentara a la fiesta de navidad?

Beca arrastra la mirada hacia su Mac con un gesto derrotado, y refunfuña para sí misma, fastidiada y algo aliviada al mismo tiempo.

No le queda otra que ir a la fiesta de navidad.

* * *

Tras una hora y media en la fiesta de navidad, Beca llega a la conclusión de que hizo bien en venir.

Hay muy buen ambiente, la música es buena gracias a que por fin han accedido a usar una de sus playlist navideñas, el ponche está agradablemente cargado de ron —probablemente obra de la petaca de Amy—, y el tupper de galletas decoradas que ha traído está triunfando.

Y, lo mejor de todo, no hay señales de Chloe por ningún lado.

¿Otra persona que tampoco ha aparecido? Su jefe y dueño de Residual Heat, Sammy, aunque en él es de lo más habitual.

\- ¿Dónde creéis que estará esta noche? – inquiere Benji tras tragar un gran bocado de los brownies caseros de Aubrey.

Jesse hace un movimiento sugerente de cejas por encima del borde de su vaso de ponche, y Beca puede ver su sonrisa formarse tras el plástico transparente.

\- Probablemente le hayan invitado a una fiesta mucho más elegante que esta y esté rozando los codos de su carísimo esmoquin con… – Jesse agita una mano en el aire en círculos, las puntas de sus dedos unidas y sus párpados caídos –, _la crème de la crème_.

\- ¿Los Carter? – Benji cruza miradas con Jesse y se sonríen.

\- O Kanye – Jesse se encoge de hombros y bebe de su vaso de ponche.

\- ¿Acaso sabemos si está casado o tiene familia? – pregunta Emily.

La atención del grupo cae sobre la joven cantante y compositora.

No es habitual que el talento de Residual Heat acuda a la fiesta de navidad, pero Emily fue adoptada por decisión unánime de toda la oficina como la hermana pequeña, y ya es una parte tan fundamental de esta familia que habría sido raro no haberla invitado.

Además, si no hubiera venido, Beca nunca habría podido ser testigo del adorable momento en el que Amy —que por algún inexplicable motivo que solo ella comprende ha aparecido disfrazada de cupido—suspendió su rama de muérdago por encima de Emily y Benji.

Ambos se sonrojaron tanto que parecía que estaban a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, antes de que Benji depositara un dulce y tímido, aunque un tanto torpe, beso en la mejilla de Emily.

\- ¿Sammy? – de alguna forma, Stacie se inserta en la conversación con facilidad, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y no en el extremo opuesto de la oficina –. Qué va, es un soltero de oro – les regala un guiño lento y sugerente.

\- _Ew_ – exclama Beca, estremeciéndose de manera exagerada –. No quiero saber cómo sabes tú eso.

Stacie ríe y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo en un semi abrazo.

\- Verás, Bec – empieza a narrar con el mismo tono que usaría para contarle un cuento a un niño pequeño –. Cuando dos personas adultas se gustan…

\- No, ¡ _no_! – la corta en casi un grito. Agita la cabeza violentamente y empuja a Stacie, que se está carcajeando, lejos de ella.

\- Es de conocimiento general, tonta – le tranquiliza Stacie, aunque con completa despreocupación –. Toda persona que se mueva en el ámbito de la industria musical lo sabe.

\- Yo no – rebate Beca.

Stacie ni siquiera se digna a responder, sus ojos en blanco lo dicen todo por sí solos, y el resto de sus compañeros parecen de estar de acuerdo con el gesto porque se ríen, como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma interna que Beca no conoce.

Beca gruñe, aunque sin verdadera molestia, y se cruza de brazos.

Desvía la mirada hacia la mesa que alberga toda la comida, porque el brownie que se está comiendo Benji la verdad es que tiene un aspecto de lo más delicioso y Beca debería meter algo de sustancia en el estómago antes de seguir bebiendo ponche.

Y es en ese momento que la ve.

Chloe Beale.

Con sus _estúpidos_ y brillantes ojos azules, y su _estúpido_ gorro de Papá Noel que de alguna forma se las apaña para complementar perfectamente el _estúpido_ tono cobrizo de su pelo, y su _estúpida_ sonrisa amable, y sus _estúpidos_ labios pintados de rojo intenso, y…

\- No puede ser – musita Beca en voz alta sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

Su mirada se fija en el jersey verde que Chloe lleva puesto, con letras blancas bordadas en el ganchillo que dicen: “I’m on the nice list”, con tanta intensidad que, si tuviera superpoderes, la lana habría salido ardiendo.

Beca no necesita mirar su propio jersey para saber que es el compañero del que lleva Chloe, rojo donde el otro es verde, y con letras que dicen: “I’m on the naughty list”.

Y, para añadirle más sal a la herida, Chloe acaba de coger el último brownie de la mesa mientras se ríe de algo que le ha dicho Aubrey, totalmente ajena a la mirada fulminante que Beca le está lanzando desde el otro lado de la oficina.

Sus ojos se entornan solos, y sus amigos, dándose cuenta de su reacción, se giran a ver qué la ha provocado.

Emily cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómoda, y Benji se llena la boca de brownie como si con eso pretendiera evitar que alguien le fuera a pedir su opinión. La sonrisa de Jesse, sin embargo, está cargada de demasiado deleite.

\- Ey – exclama –. ¿Ese no es…?

Beca alza un dedo amenazador y lo apunta directo a su cara, acallándole.

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – advierte con seriedad.

A Stacie, sin embargo, se la suda la amenaza.

\- ¡Aw, Becs! ¡Vais conjuntadas!

Le salva la vida que, en ese preciso momento, Chloe levanta la mirada en medio de su conversación con Aubrey y parece ligeramente extrañada cuando se da cuenta de que tiene a cinco personas mirándola fijamente.

Mueve la cabeza en un gesto lleno de confusión y frunce el ceño suavemente. Despacio, alza una mano para saludarles, dubitativa.

Beca gira el rostro de golpe, sintiendo calor en las mejillas por haber sido pillada. Pero lo peor es que sus amigos devuelven el saludo con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Parad! – sisea, avergonzada, deseando que el suelo la trague de inmediato.

\- Chloe también es nuestra amiga, Bec – le recuerda Stacie en tono jocoso –. Tenemos derecho a saludarla.

\- Sí, porque sois una panda de traidores – les lanza una mirada llena de falso desprecio, cruzándose de brazos.

Jesse suelta una escandalosa carcajada, pero es Emily quien alza la voz primero.

\- Si le dieras una oportunidad, _seguro_ que te caería bien – suena tan convencida, que a Beca casi le rompe el corazón tener que llevarle la contraria con tanta rotundidad.

\- Eso es imposible, Em.

\- Vaya par de cabezotas… – ríe Jesse entre dientes –. ¿Acaso eres consciente de que vuestra guerra es de lo más absurda?

\- ¿ _Absurda_? – exclama Beca, ahora verdaderamente ofendida –. ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Por su culpa tuve plaga de hormigas en mi mesa!

\- ¿Eso no fue por guardar comida en el cajón? – pregunta el dulce e inocente Benji, confundido.

Jesse extiende una mano hacia él, dándole la razón, pero Beca sacude la cabeza en un movimiento furioso.

\- Sí – admite, aunque la forma en que escupe la palabra casi la hace sonar como una negativa –. Pero ¿de quién fue la culpa de que tuviera que empezar a guardar toda mi comida en el cajón?

Stacie deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido exhausto que sale de lo más profundo de su pecho.

\- Ugh, ya estamos otra vez...

Beca hace caso omiso y continúa, alimentada por su rabia.

\- Se bebió _mi_ _café_ – sisea –. _Primer_ _día_ en la oficina y tuvo que ir a beberse _mi_ _café_ – se clava un dedo en el pecho con quizá demasiada fuerza, pero no es consciente de ello –. Y aún encima, por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, vino a saludarme _con_ _él_ _en_ _la_ _mano_ , para regodearse.

Beca recuerda todavía el momento de la ofensa con la misma claridad que si acabase de pasar hace tan solo un par de minutos, quizá por tanto revivirlo cada vez que su mirada tropieza con Chloe en la oficina.

Estaba en su mesa dándole los últimos retoques a una pista de música a través de los altavoces de su Mac para comprobar que todos los elementos se escuchaban con tanta claridad como desde sus auriculares.

\- Hey, Bec… – la llamó Jesse a su espalda.

\- ¡Ah, Jesse! Justo te estaba buscando – exclamó ella, interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera continuar. Asomó una mano por un lateral de su silla para hacerle una señal de que se acercase –. A ver qué te parece esto.

Le dio al play antes de hacer girar su silla para poder ver la reacción de Jesse, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su compañero no estaba solo, sino que a su lado había una pelirroja escuchando atentamente la melodía.

Inmediatamente Beca presionó la barra espaciadora de su teclado para detener la reproducción y le lanzó una breve mirada acusatoria a Jesse por no haberla avisado de que tenían invitados.

\- Yo subiría un poco los graves para que resalte el bajo un poco más – opinó la pelirroja con un suave asentimiento apreciativo.

La mirada de Beca saltó a ella, curiosa, si no algo sorprendida de que una completa extraña se haya atrevido a corregirle.

\- Esta es Chloe Beale, es su primer día aquí – presentó Jesse tras un breve movimiento de hombros a modo de disculpa –. La han trasladado desde la oficina de Nueva York para ser nuestra nueva jefa del departamento artístico.

\- Ah – Beca asintió y se levantó para ser correcta.

\- Aubrey me ha pedido que termine de presentarla a todo el mundo mientras ella atendía una llamada importante – explicó Jesse.

No muy fan de los dos besos clásicos al conocer a alguien nuevo, Beca se adelantó y extendió su mano izquierda en el espacio entre ellas para estrechar la de Chloe.

Chloe extendió su derecha por instinto, su dominante y la que tenía libre, sin haberse dado cuenta de que Beca era zurda. Al ver que sus manos no coincidían, Chloe río por el pequeño error y rápidamente cambió el café de una mano a otra para poder extender su izquierda ella también.

\- Perdona – se disculpó por los segundos extras que requirió la maniobra –. Esta mañana he tenido un pequeño altercado con el coche y no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar, así que Aubrey me ha dejado coger algo de vuestra nevera.

Pero el comentario hizo que Beca se fijase en el café helado que llevaba en las manos, y ahí fue cuando vio el nombre claramente escrito en permanente negro en la tapa.

 _B. Mitchell_.

Su mirada indignada saltó de vuelta a Chloe.

\- Ya te dijo que fue un malentendido – la voz de Jesse disipa los últimos instantes del recuerdo y devuelven a Beca a la fiesta de navidad con un parpadeo desorientado.

Pronto, sin embargo, recuerda cuál era el tema de conversación y deja escapar una risa seca y sardónica.

\- Sí, sí, no lo vio… – agita una mano en el aire con un resoplido incrédulo –. Venga ya, ¡si estaba en toda la tapa escrito! ¡Era _imposible_ no verlo! ¡Si hasta lo vi _yo_ y no era la que se lo estaba bebiendo!

Jesse pone unos ojos en blanco.

\- Te pidió perdón mil veces – defiende –, y al día siguiente te compró uno nuevo para reponerlo.

Beca esboza una sonrisa malvada.

Es cierto que, al día siguiente, cuando entró a media mañana en la cocina de la oficina, Chloe la siguió con intención de volver a disculparse por quincuagésima vez y un café helado exactamente igual al que le había robado en las manos.

Pero Beca la ignoró por completo y se dirigió directa a la nevera para pegar en la puerta con dos tiras de celo un papel impreso en el que, en letra bien gruesa, negra y grande se leía: POR FAVOR NO CONSUMAS LA COMIDA QUE NO TE PERTENECE.

Se volvió hacia Chloe, que estaba leyendo el cartel con gesto consternado, como si lo considerase una medida completamente innecesaria.

\- Oye, Beca – le dijo –. Está claro que hemos empezado con mal pie y me sabe fatal lo que pasó ayer… – torció la boca, arrepentida –. Quería…

Sin hacerle mucho caso a pesar de estar ahí parada fingiendo escuchar, Beca sacó una barrita de cereales del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una barrita que había cogido esa mañana de la cocina cuando entró a por agua y la vio en la encimera.

Empezó a abrir el envoltorio metálico haciendo todo el ruido posible y Chloe, irritada pero tratando de no mostrarlo, no pudo evitar mirar con fastidio el lento trabajar de sus manos.

Beca sintió un estremecimiento de puro placer perverso recorrer su cuerpo al ver el azul bebé de los ojos de Chloe iluminarse con una chispa de reconocimiento y, a continuación, oscurecerse con la sombra de la sospecha.

\- ¿Esa es mi barrita? – preguntó, su ceño fruncido.

Beca levantó lentamente la barrita hasta su boca y le dio un exagerado mordisco.

\- No sé – respondió con la boca llena –. Me la encontré esta mañana en la cocina.

El rostro de Chloe se endureció.

\- Sí, es mía – confirmó, su voz gélida –. Tenía pegado un post-it rosa con mi nombre.

Beca se limitó a devolverle un descarado encogimiento de hombros.

\- Yo no vi nada.

Chloe entrecerró los ojos con rabia al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo Beca y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviera empleando todas sus energías en contener las ganas de darle una bofetada.

Beca esbozó una sonrisa empalagosa y se marchó de la cocina con la cabeza bien alta, aguantándose la risa.

La Beca del presente busca con la mirada a Chloe, que sigue al lado de Aubrey, pero ahora rodeada de un grupo de gente que parece estar pendiente de cada palabra que cae de sus delineados labios rojos, y se encoge de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento.

\- Ya era demasiado tarde – constata.

\- Sabes – empieza a decir Stacie, arrastrando la palabra –. Para dos personas que juran odiarse con todas sus fuerzas, pasáis mucho tiempo mirándoos cuando la otra no está prestando atención.

Beca le dirige una mirada poco impresionada desde el lateral de sus ojos y Stacie se encoge de hombros, despreocupada, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

\- Solo digo… – finaliza –, que estoy segura de que todos vuestros problemas se resolverían si echarais un polvo.

\- ¡Eso le llevo diciendo yo desde el principio! – exclama Jesse con alivio al ver que por fin alguien le apoya.

Ambos chocan los cinco por encima de la cabeza de Beca, que les fulmina con la mirada.

\- Esto a lo mejor os sorprende – comenta, sarcástica, pasándose la lengua por los dientes superiores –, pero no todo se soluciona a base de sexo.

Stacie esboza una sonrisa lenta y torcida, extremadamente sugerente, sin duda pensando en todos los conflictos que ha solucionado haciendo uso del cuerpo de diosa griega con el que nació, que Beca se siente algo sucia solo por verla.

\- Esa no es mi experiencia – sus ojos verdes chispean con malicia –. ¿A lo mejor es que no lo estás haciendo bien? – ofrece con una preocupación que Beca casi habría creído que es sincera si no fuera porque conoce a Stacie demasiado bien.

Un revoloteo de pestañas, un paso adelante, y Stacie hace uso de su altura sobre Beca para inclinarse sobre ella en tono confidencial.

\- Yo podría ayudarte – le susurra.

\- No… – se humedece los labios nerviosa –. No, gracias – rechaza con la boca seca.

Beca da un paso hacia atrás para escapar de la intoxicante presencia de Stacie, roja como un tomate, casi a juego con su jersey navideño, y carraspea.

De repente hay una mano firme en su muñeca que tira de ella hacia delante y evita, por los pelos, que provoque una caída en dominó al chocar con una de las chicas del departamento de contabilidad, que está agachada justo tras ella, arreglándose un zapato.

Beca vuelve a su sitio con los ojos algo amplios por la alarma y deja escapar una temblorosa exhalación.

\- Gracias – le dice a Benji, que ha sido el único suficientemente rápido a la hora de reaccionar y salvarla.

El joven se sonroja, empezando primero por las orejas hasta que se expande poco a poco por lo más alto de sus mejillas, y se peina los rizos del flequillo antes de asegurarle que no ha sido nada, agitando una mano en el aire.

\- Esa es mi señal de que necesito algo que absorba un poco del ponche que he bebido – anuncia con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de girar sobre sus talones para cruzar la oficina hacia la comida.

Por el camino, se ve obligada a hacer varias paradas y desviarse unas cuantas veces al cruzarse con gente conocida que reclaman su atención, saludándola, entablando una breve conversación superficial, deseándole felices fiestas.

Y todos y cada uno de ellos, sin excepción, le hacen la misma pregunta, más pronto o más tarde.

\- ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo Chloe y tú para venir conjuntadas? – acompañada de algún gesto jocoso y un dedo apuntado hacia su jersey, o un movimiento de cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

Para cuando Beca por fin consigue llegar a la mesa de la comida, se dirige directa al enrome bol de ponche que reside en uno de los extremos y coge el cazo, llenándolo hasta arriba para volcarlo en el interior de su vaso de plástico.

Aprovecha para, mientras tanto, analizar las opciones de comida de las que dispone con una mirada distraída.

Los tacos que ha traído Flo tienen una pinta deliciosa, pero Beca sigue llorando la pérdida de ese último brownie, de modo que redirige su foco de atención hacia la sección de la mesa dedicada a los dulces y los postres.

Nada resalta por encima de lo demás, sin embargo. Nada hace que le salive la boca.

Resignada, suspira y rodea la mesa para coger una de sus propias galletas porque por lo menos tiene asegurado que vayan a estar ricas.

Solo queda una, en forma de muñeco de jengibre y decorada como el de _Shrek_ , en un lateral del plato. Los dedos de Beca están a medio camino de cogerla cuando por el borde superior de su campo de visión se cuela una mano con las uñas pintadas de rojo que se dirige a por ella también.

Beca frunce el ceño, molesta, porque ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta esa persona de que ella se ha movido primero?

Alza la mirada para decirle algo y su respiración se le atasca en la garganta —por el susto, se dice a sí misma— al encontrarse a Chloe inclinada al otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos azules ya clavados en ella con un brillo desafiante.

Beca lanza su mano hacia delante de golpe y llega antes a la galleta, aunque sus dedos estropean el glaseado que formaban los botones, esparciéndolo por la superficie en un borrón rojo.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclama, triunfal.

Los ojos de Chloe se entornan.

\- ¿En serio? – le reprocha, retirando su mano para cruzar ambos brazos en el pecho con un mohín.

Beca cierra su sonrisa torcida alrededor de la cabeza del muñeco de jengibre, dándole un mordisco y masticándola lentamente para restregárselo a Chloe por toda la cara.

\- Muy maduro, Mitchell – es su respuesta, seca y despectiva.

\- No tengo interés alguno en ser madura, ¿no te has fijado? – pellizca la gruesa tela de su jersey navideño entre el índice y el pulgar, estirándolo ligeramente para que resalte el mensaje que lleva bordado.

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige hacia el bol de ponche para rellenar ella también su vaso.

\- No me he fijado, no, no te presto tanta atención, ¿sabes?

Beca le hace la burla con una mueca

\- Pero tampoco me habría hecho falta – continúa Chloe sin alzar la mirada del cazo de ponche –, porque es de lo único de lo que me ha hablado la gente en toda la noche – lo devuelve al líquido blanco con cuidado de no salpicar y se lleva el vaso a los labios, por fin clavando sus ojos azules en Beca con un brillo inquisitivo –. Te tiene que estar matando, ¿huh?

Beca frunce el ceño y hace un suave movimiento de cabeza, insegura de saber a qué se refiere, insegura de _querer saber_ a qué se refiere al ver la sonrisa torcida que curva los labios de Chloe por detrás del plástico del vaso.

Chloe rodea la mesa para ponerse del mismo lado que Beca.

Sus movimientos son lentos, calculados, deliberados, de tal forma que le recuerda a Beca a una pantera escondiéndose entre las altas hierbas de la selva para acechar a su presa hasta que sea el momento ideal para saltar sobre ella con las garras por delante.

\- Te tiene que estar corroyendo por dentro – dice en un ronroneo mientras prosigue con su acecho cada vez más cerca –, haber aparecido con un jersey idéntico al mío.

Beca aprieta la mandíbula, molesta por la habilidad de Chloe para leerla igual que si fuera un libro abierto, y alza la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

\- No son idénticos – sabe que es una respuesta débil y blanda, pero es lo mejor que tiene en su arsenal en estos momentos.

Aun así, no hace que la risa victoriosa de Chloe le sepa menos amarga.

Decidida a redimirse, Beca da un paso hacia delante hasta que la distancia entre ella y Chloe es menor que la de un brazo extendido y entorna los ojos, abriendo la boca para soltar un comentario deliciosamente frío y sarcástico que la calle de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, algo la detiene.

De golpe, se hace el silencio en la oficina, solo la música navideña sigue sonando de fondo, y alguien se aclara la garganta de forma escandalosa a su lado.

Beca vuelve la cabeza hacia su derecha para ver qué está ocurriendo y, por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Chloe hacer lo mismo.

Se encuentra cara a cara con la amplia sonrisa de Amy la Gorda, esa que lleva siempre que está esperando a que alguien descubra su nueva travesura, y la australiana bate sus largas pestañas postizas en un gesto expectante.

Beca frunce el ceño.

Su mirada resbala por el sedoso vestido rosa de la australiana, las despeinadas alas de ángel que lleva a la espalda y la ridícula permanente que se ha hecho en el pelo.

Trepa por el brazo que Amy tiene extendido hacia arriba, el palo que sujeta en su puño cerrado, el hilo atado al extremo opuesto del que cuelga una rama de…

 _Oh_.

Una rama de muérdago.

Sobre sus cabezas.

De Beca y _de Chloe_.

Beca mira hacia el frente y comparte una mirada alarmada con Chloe.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo dejar de prometeros cosas cuando son todavía inciertas porque estoy convencida de que me gafo a mí misma.
> 
> Primero estuve enferma en navidad y los días después, y ayer cuando por fin volví a encontrarme bien y tuve energías que poder dedicar a escribir, el temporal tumbó un árbol en mi zona que se llevó por delante todo el cableado eléctrico y nos quedamos sin luz.
> 
> Acabé de escribir el capítulo en el móvil, pero el tema de actualizar desde ahí me estresa viva porque el formato se va a la mierda, así que no quedaba otra que esperar a que reparan la avería y volviéramos a tener WiFi.
> 
> Y aquí estamos por fin. Espero que os guste 😉

El silencio se alarga sobre la oficina igual que una goma elástica, estirándose y cargándose de tensión con cada segundo que pasa sin que ninguna de ellas reaccione, con cada suave balanceo de la rama de muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Hasta que, tras un instante interminable, la voz de Chloe se alza y la hace estallar igual que si acabase de dar un tijeretazo.

\- No pienso besarte – la negación sale tan abruptamente de entre sus rojos labios que hasta la propia Chloe parece algo sorprendida, aunque luego logra sobreponerse y da un pequeño asentimiento, reiterando su decisión.

Beca frunce el ceño y suelta un bufido despectivo, cruzándose de brazos de manera defensiva.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí quiero que me beses? – exclama, puntuando la frase con una risa seca falta de humor.

Para su sorpresa, los labios de Chloe se fruncen como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír.

\- No sé, no has parado de mirarme la boca desde que he llegado.

La acusación parece resonar con cientos de ecos por la silenciosa oficina y Beca cierra la boca de golpe, con tanta fuerza que le sorprende no escuchar el _clack_ de sus dientes al entrar en contacto.

Odia que le haya llamado la atención de manera tan pública, pero, por encima de todo, odia no poder negarlo sin tener que mentir, odia que Chloe tenga razón: Beca no ha sido capaz de dejar de lanzar miradas sutiles a sus labios.

Pero está segura de que si llevase a cabo una encuesta entre todos los presentes, a más de uno también le habría pasado, y no porque sintieran atracción alguna hacia Chloe, sino porque el pintalabios que ha usado es de un rojo tan intenso que es _jodidamente hipnótico_.

Siente calor en las orejas y, de manera disimulada, mueve la cabeza para asegurarse de que estén bien tapadas por sus mechones castaños porque antes muerta que admitir ante Chloe, y ante todos, la verdad.

\- Eso es porque no te has callado ni un minuto desde que has llegado – rebate con una mirada desdeñosa –. En serio, ¿nunca te cansas de escuchar tu voz?

Los ojos de Chloe se entornan, probablemente más molesta con que no le haya salido la jugada como ella quería, que por el ataque de Beca.

\- Por lo menos yo sé comunicarme con algo más que gruñidos – responde mientras da un paso hacia delante –. ¿Qué pasa, te criaste con una manada de lobos?

\- Sí – resopla Beca con una risa burlona –. Será eso, y no que no quiera malgastar el aliento hablando contigo.

\- Oye… Odio interrumpir una buena pelea de gallinas – la voz de Amy la Gorda es como una aguja perforando una burbuja de jabón –, pero necesito que toméis una decisión rápido porque ya no siento el brazo.

\- ¡Jo, Amy, justo en la mejor parte! – protesta Stacie con un puchero –. Si les hubieras dado un minuto más, estarían arrancándose la ropa ahora mismo.

Beca y Chloe dan un pequeño respingo al ser conscientes de nuevo de que están rodeadas de gente pendiente de cada una de las palabras que cae de sus bocas.

Beca parpadea, dándose cuenta de que han estado tan inmersas en el calor de la discusión que se han ido acercando la una a la otra a medida que repartían golpes verbales a diestro y siniestro, y ahora están casi pies con pies.

Con un carraspeo avergonzado, restauran el espacio al girarse hacia Stacie y Amy con sendas miradas furiosas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpa Amy –. Dadme un segundo y podéis continuar con los preliminares.

Chloe parece a punto de decir algo, pero no tiene opción alguna a abrir la boca siquiera porque la rama de muérdago le golpea en la cabeza cuando Amy deja caer el brazo con un suspiro de alivio y derrota.

Beca ríe entre dientes, y Chloe alza una mano como si fuera a darle un manotazo para apartarlo de ella, irritada.

Sin embargo, por casualidad o porque presintiera sus intenciones y quisiera salvarlo, Amy da un tirón al palo del que cuelga la rama de muérdago y esta salta por los aires hasta quedar en el aire, sujeta por el hilo tenso.

\- Mira que es el bueno – protesta la australiana mientras agita su brazo dolorido en el aire como si estuviera tratando de reanudar la circulación –. A Bumper no le haría gracia alguna que me quedase sin él – les guiña un ojo para que capten el doble sentido de su comentario.

Chloe tuerce la boca en una mueca de desagrado y Beca se estremece ante la imagen explícita que su cerebro le sugiere.

El alivio de no tener una rama de muérdago suspendida sobre su cabeza, y todas las implicaciones culturales que eso conlleva, no les dura mucho. Beca apenas acaba de relajar su cuerpo y coger aire por primera vez, cuando Stacie se materializa al lado de Amy y toma el relevo.

De nuevo el palo se estira hacia arriba y la rama se balancea en el aire, y como Stacie cuenta con su altura a su favor, no hay posibilidad alguna de alcanzarla esta vez.

\- Bueno, ¿para cuándo el beso? – inquiere con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja arqueada.

Beca y Chloe giran sus cabezas a la velocidad del relámpago hacia ella.

\- ¡No! – exclaman a la vez.

\- ¡No va a haber beso! – reitera Chloe, tajante.

\- Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo – se burla Beca, sarcástica.

La diversión de Stacie solo parece aumentar.

\- Lástima – chasca la lengua contra el paladar y descansa el palo contra su hombro de modo que la rama de muérdago se queda colgando a su espalda –. Entonces si no hay beso, tenéis que cumplir con el castigo.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – exclama Chloe con incredulidad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay un castigo? – protesta Beca al mismo tiempo –. ¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar!

Stacie se encoge de hombros con actitud inocente, como si ella más que nadie lamentase que Beca y Chloe se hubieran visto arrastradas a esta situación, y el gesto provoca que puedan ver el muérdago aparecer tras su espalda con el vaivén de su balanceo.

\- Te juro que no me lo he inventado – promete.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa perversa solo logra que Beca desconfíe más de ella.

\- Y una mierda – bufa, cruzándose de brazos y fijando su mirada sospechosa en Stacie.

\- No, es cierto – la voz de Jesse de alza en un punto distante de la oficina, y se va abriendo paso hasta ellas por encima de las cabezas de los presentes –. Es parte de la tradición.

Cuando el joven finalmente llega hasta ellas, se pone al lado de Stacie y no titubea ni un instante bajo las escépticas miradas de Beca y Chloe.

\- Si nunca habéis oído hablar de ello – continúa tranquilamente –, será porque la mayoría de la gente no tiene problema en besarse.

Ambas resoplan a la vez, lanzándose miradas molestas al darse cuenta.

\- Ya, bueno – responde Beca, sarcástica –. La mayoría de la gente no tiene que besarla _a ella_ – apunta con un pulgar hacia su izquierda.

\- ¡Oye! – protesta Chloe –. Perdona pero si alguien sale perdiendo en esto soy yo, claramente.

\- Tú piensa lo que quieras si eso te ayuda a dormir por la noche – ríe Beca.

\- Haya paz – pide Jesse extendiendo ambas manos hacia ellas –. No empecéis otra vez.

Beca y Chloe rompen su batalla visual y giran las cabezas hacia el frente con gestos petulantes.

\- Voy a buscarlo en Google – amenaza Chloe, todavía sospechando.

\- Adelante – responde Stacie, imperturbable, haciendo un gesto de invitación con su mano.

Tanta confianza hace que tanto Beca como Chloe vacilen en su convicción, porque puede ser perfectamente un farol, o puede que sea cierto y termine actuando en su contra. Hay un breve momento de pausa antes de que Chloe resople y musite que lo va a hacer.

\- Ya verás… – murmura mientras echa una mano hacia atrás, hacia donde suele guardar el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Sin embargo, su mano tropieza con la lisa tela de su falda y parece darse cuenta en ese momento de que no va vestida como de costumbre, porque no están en una situación habitual, y por lo tanto no lleva su móvil encima.

\- Beca, búscalo – ordena, girándose hacia la morena.

Beca frunce el ceño y arquea una única ceja.

\- ¿Tengo aspecto de ser tu mayordomo? – sacude la cabeza en una negativa y mira a Chloe con fastidio –. Pídemelo bien y lo hago.

Chloe suelta un gruñido frustrado y alza las manos en el aire antes de dejarlas caer contra sus muslos.

\- ¿Eres tonta? ¡Esto también es por ti!

\- Eso no quita que tengas que aprender buenos modales.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de…! – Chloe gira sobre sus talones y escanea los grupitos de compañeros que tienen a su alrededor en busca de alguien –. ¿Bree, me dejas…? – pero se corta a sí misma cuando se da cuenta de que amiga no está por ningún lado.

Beca resopla una risa entre dientes.

\- Todo por no pedírmelo por favor – murmura, incrédula –. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser amable conmigo?

Chloe guiña los ojos, furiosa.

\- Ser amable contigo no me ha servido de mucho, ¿no crees?

Los ojos en blanco de Beca parecen presionar el nervio equivocado en Chloe, que vuelve a echarse encima de ella con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada tan ardiente que es un milagro que Beca no termine convertida en una pequeña montaña de cenizas.

\- De todos modos, yo tampoco tengo mi móvil conmigo – anuncia con un encogimiento de hombros.

Chloe vuelve a soltar otro gruñido y hace un gesto exasperado con las manos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda – proclama con una mueca desinteresada de los labios y una sacudida de cabeza –. ¿Cuál es el castigo? – le pregunta a Stacie y Jesse –. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser peor que esto, así que, adelante.

Stacie y Jesse comparten una sonrisa amplia.

\- Pues… – empieza a explicar él.

\- Espera, espera – interrumpe Beca, dando un paso hacia delante con las manos extendidas –. Yo no he accedido a nada – les recuerda.

\- Te aguantas – responde Chloe sin miramientos.

\- ¡No es justo…! – intenta rebatir Beca.

\- Lo siento, Bec – Stacie se encoge de hombros, sus labios apretados en lo que intenta pasar por una mueca arrepentida pero se nota que es puro deleite –. Las reglas son las reglas.

\- ¡Si nadie ha explicado cuáles son las reglas!

Pero su protesta cae en oídos sordos cuando Stacie se aclara la garganta y estira la espalda para, con aire oficial, anunciar ante toda la oficina:

\- Propongo que el castigo sean quince minutos encerradas en la sala de la fotocopiadora.

Antes siquiera de que las chicas puedan acceder, o el resto de compañeros voten si están de acuerdo o prefieren cambiar a otro castigo, Stacie posa sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de Beca y Chloe y empieza a empujarlas hacia el mencionado cuarto.

Chloe se deja llevar fácilmente. Beca, sin embargo, ofrece cierta resistencia al clavar cada uno de sus pasos en el suelo y empujar en dirección opuesta.

Aun así, más pronto que tarde Stacie las está empujando a través del umbral a la habitación oscura.

Es ahí cuando Beca se da cuenta de un importante detalle.

\- Oye, ¿cómo que _propones_? – inquiere, girándose hacia Stacie. Trastabilla un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando recibe un último empujón que le hace entrar en la sala de la fotocopiadora –. ¿Si es parte de la tradición no debería existir un castigo ya predeterminado?

Stacie solo le responde con una sonrisa perversa de lo más delatadora, y le guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

\- _Ugh,_ ¡lo sabía! – exclama Beca, rabiosa, en la absoluta oscuridad en la que se han quedado sumidas –. ¡Era una trampa! ¡Nos has hecho caer en la trampa! – gira sobre sus talones y parpadea, desorientada, cuando no es capaz ni de intuir dónde está Chloe.

La sala de la fotocopiadora no es más que eso: una habitación de cuatro paredes, sin ventanas, no más grande de diez pasos en total, con una mesa con folios y grapadoras y perforadoras, y una fotocopiadora profesional al lado.

Stacie ni siquiera se había molestado en encederles la luz antes de encerrarlas, de modo que lo único visible en la habitación en ese momento es el fino marco de luz amarillenta que se filtra por los bordes de la puerta cerrada, y no es suficiente para iluminar nada que no esté inmediatamente pegado a él.

\- ¿Qué más da? – dice la voz de Chloe mucho más cerca de lo que Beca esperaba –. Iban a encontrar la forma de encerrarnos aquí de una manera o de otra.

Beca nota una corriente de aire, un movimiento muy próximo a ella, y no puede evitar dar un respingo.

Una mano choca con la parte inferior de su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de su culo, y a Beca se le escapa una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa que no termina de estar segura de si ha sido por lo inesperado, o por lo audaz, del toque.

\- ¿Qué haces? – inquiere, algo estrangulada.

\- Buscar la luz – sisea Chloe, frustrada, de vuelta.

\- No vas a encontrarla _en mi culo_.

\- ¡No…! – la defensa de Chloe se corta bruscamente cuando su mano vuelve a hacer contacto con la espalda de Beca y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, es _Beca_ y no la pared lo que está tanteando.

\- Por lo menos pide permiso primero – bromea Beca, a pesar de que siente cierta tensión en la garganta y el pecho, y le hormiguea el cuerpo entero igual que si el ambiente estuviera cargado de electricidad estática.

Por toda respuesta, Chloe carraspea y opta por fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Su brazo acaricia a Beca cuando se pone a su lado y, finalmente, tras un par de intentos fallidos, suelta una exclamación de triunfo al encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

La única bombilla que cuelga del techo se enciende, bañando el pequeño cuarto con su escasa luz anaranjada, y Beca parpadea para adaptarse al cambio ahora que sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

A su lado, Chloe está haciendo lo mismo.

Mientras Beca apoya un hombro en la puerta cerrada, considerando sus opciones, Chloe se dirige a la mesa y empuja todo lo que reposa en su superficie hacia la pared para hacer espacio, que rápidamente ocupa al sentarse en él, balanceando las piernas tranquilamente en el aire.

\- Yo de ti me pondría cómoda – hace un gesto con la mano hacia el resto de mesa que queda libre a su lado –. Vamos a estar aquí dentro un buen rato.

Beca se incorpora con ayuda de su hombro y analiza con ojo crítico el espacio que ha sido invitada a ocupar.

La falda de patinadora de Chloe se ha desparramado por la parte superior de sus muslos en un abanico negro sobre su piel morena, y deja demasiado a la vista a pesar de que las botas le llegan un poco por encima de las rodillas.

Dándose cuenta de que está mirando fijamente, Beca aparta la cara en un gesto un tanto brusco. En su lugar, cruza hacia la pared opuesta a Chloe, que solo pone los ojos en blanco como si pensase que es de lo más infantil.

\- Sí, ¿y de quién es la culpa de eso? – musita Beca con fastidio, reclinándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago.

Chloe suspira.

\- ¿Acaso preferías besarme? – pregunta con una ceja arqueada, desafiante –. Porque una cosa estaba clara, y es que no nos iban a dejar marchar así como así.

A regañadientes, Beca admite que Chloe tiene razón y se quedan en silencio, cada una perdida en sus respectivos pensamientos, mientras al otro lado de la puerta se vuelve a alzar el murmullo de numerosas conversaciones a la vez y Mariah Carey alcanza agudos imposibles.

Beca arrastra la suela de su bota por el suelo de la sala de la fotocopiadora, considerando si está suficientemente limpio como para sentarse en él.

\- ¿Tan malo habría sido? – la voz de Chloe rompe el silencio de manera repentina, débil y dudosa.

Beca alza la cabeza a la velocidad del relámpago y parpadea, confundida, preguntándose si de alguna forma se ha perdido parte de la conversación.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Besarme – aclara Chloe torciendo los labios –. ¿Tan malo habría sido?

Beca frunce el ceño y se apoya más recta contra la pared.

\- _Tú_ fuiste la que se negó en primer lugar – se defiende con un gesto de la mano, tratando de ganar tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Perdona que no me apetezca mucho besar a alguien que solo sabe ser borde conmigo – replica Chloe con sequedad –. Quién sabe, a lo mejor me habrías mordido si hubiera intentado algo.

Beca resopla una risa.

\- No muerdo… A no ser que me lo pidan – y, porque la broma está muy fácil, esboza una sonrisa torcida antes de añadir –: Amablemente.

Chloe parece tener que contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, no vaya a empezar a parecerse demasiado a Beca, e ignora por completo su comentario.

\- Yo por lo menos tengo motivos de peso – continúa –. Tú… Tú me odias porque sí, por un error estúpido, un… – agita una mano en el aire, frustrada –. Un malentendido.

Beca suspira y desvía la mirada a la esquina inferior de la sala en la que hay un pequeño cubo de basura rojo que rebosa con papeles arrugados, restos de impresiones fallidas.

\- No te odio – dice al final en tono bajo.

Chloe resopla una risa sarcástica.

\- ¿Ah, no? Pues cualquiera lo diría.

\- Es solo que… – Beca vuelve a suspirar, y piensa cómo expresar lo siguiente sin que suene tan tonto como es.

Que era más fácil llevarse por el desagrado inicial de su primera impresión de Chloe que aceptar que había reaccionado de manera exagerada. Que lo había llevado demasiado lejos y era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Pero su pausa parece durar demasiado y Chloe se impacienta.

\- ¿Que qué? – inquiere, ladeando la cabeza con los ojos entornados –. ¿Te pareció divertido hacerle la vida imposible a la chica nueva?

Y, muy a su pesar, Beca no puede evitar el resoplido que se escapa entre sus labios.

\- Oh, venga – le lanza una mirada a Chloe que deja claro que piensa que está exagerando ligeramente –. Tampoco puede ser tan importante lo que opine _una_ persona – estira su dedo índice –, cuando el resto de la oficina _te adora_ – agita la mano hacia la puerta cerrada y la gente que hay tras ella.

Chloe ríe, pero suena seca, fría, falta de humor, como si fuera más dirigida hacia sí misma que hacia Beca.

\- Ya… – murmura con la mirada gacha, asintiendo despacio –. Pero fíjate si soy estúpida que precisamente esa única persona era la única a la que quería impresionar.

Beca siente su estómago dar un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, y algo en su pecho se tensa, provocando que el aire se le quede atascado en los pulmones.

\- Sí que eres estúpida, sí – responde en tono bajo.

Esboza el intento de una sonrisa para demostrar que solo está de broma, pero le falta fuerza y muere en sus labios antes de que llegue muy allá, apenas una sombra.

Beca frunce el ceño y se recoge sus mechones castaños tras las orejas en un gesto nervioso. Inquieta, deja que su mirada revolotee por toda la sala, resistiéndose a fijarla en Chloe por miedo a lo que pueda ver reflejado en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué…? – se relame los labios, nerviosa –. ¿Por qué querías impresionarme si no me conocías de nada?

Chloe frunce los labios y advierte la mirada. Es la primera vez que Beca ve algo parecido a vergüenza en su rostro, en la forma en que ha curvado los hombros hacia delante y sacude su cabeza.

\- _Tú_ no me conocías a mí de nada – corrige, aunque sin el típico retintín sabiondo que suele emplear para demostrar que Beca está equivocada –. Pero yo a ti sí.

Se desliza de la mesa con agilidad hasta quedar de pie otra vez y cruza los brazos, como si se sintiera expuesta, como si estuviera tratando de mantener parte de sí misma oculta a la vista de Beca. Paso a paso, empieza a acortar la distancia entre ellas bajo la curiosa mirada de Beca.

\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de que, antes de que viniera yo aquí, solíais desviar gran parte de vuestros proyectos al departamento artístico de Nueva York porque el vuestro no daba abasto? – le recuerda con suavidad.

 _Oh_.

\- Así que, en realidad, llevo _años_ trabajando contigo sin que tú lo supieras.

Beca traga saliva y observa, paralizada, cómo Chloe continúa acercándose lentamente.

Y, si antes le ha recordado a una pantera agazapada entre las hierbas para no ser vista por su presa, ahora le recuerda al tímido cortejo entre dos adolescentes en un baile de instituto.

\- Recuerdo escuchar algunos de tus trabajos – Chloe llega a su altura y descansa el hombro en la pared a su lado, mirándole con suavidad –, y pensar: _wow_. Me gusta cómo funciona la mente de esta chica, me gusta cómo trabaja.

Esboza una sonrisa algo tímida.

\- ¿Sabes lo primero en lo que pensé cuando me dijeron que mi ascenso implicaba trasladarme a la sede de Los Ángeles?

\- ¿En lo bien que te iban a venir el par de ceros que te añadieron al sueldo? – bromea Beca aunque de forma un tanto débil y temblorosa que delata que descubrir todo esto le está afectando mucho más de lo que quiere dejar ver.

\- Aparte de eso – Chloe exhala una suave risa por la nariz y ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Y, a pesar de que Beca sabe que es completamente innecesario, se encuentra a sí misma preguntando de todos modos:

\- ¿El qué, entonces?

Y conteniendo la respiración por lo que pueda caer de los rojos labios de Chloe a continuación.

\- Me hizo ilusión saber que por fin iba a conocerte – admite la pelirroja en voz baja, torciendo los labios pero encogiéndose de hombros, como si quisiera dejar claro que no le importa si Beca considera que es una cursilada.

Beca siente una oleada de calor repentino expandirse por su cuerpo, concentrándose en especial en su nuca y su estómago y las palmas de sus manos, que se seca de forma disimulada en la tela escocesa de su falda.

\- Claro que… Nadie me dijo que ibas a ser tan capulla.

Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida, ni de lejos tan maliciosa como suele ser habitualmente. Beca incluso se atrevería a decir que hay cierto cariño en ella. O por lo menos afecto.

Suelta una escandalosa risotada, sorprendida por la pulla. Agradece este breve momento de respiro que ayuda a disipar un poco la tensión del ambiente, aunque no deshace en su totalidad los nudos nerviosos en su pecho.

El azul bebé de Chloe destella con un brillo apreciativo, como si estuviera felicitándose interiormente por haber logrado coger a Beca desprevenida, por hacerla reír.

\- _Touché_ – Beca acepta el merecido ataque con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa –. Aunque no puedes negarme que te has divertido peleando conmigo.

Chloe ríe. Entrecierra los ojos y alza una mano con el índice y pulgar a punto de tocarse.

\- Solo un poco.

Beca sacude la cabeza, divertida.

\- Creo recordar que acabaste llorando y en el suelo de tanto reírte de mí el día que descubrí la plaga de hormigas en mi mesa – le recuerda con un movimiento de cejas.

A Chloe se le escapa una carcajada y se muerde la lengua, su mirada desenfocada por los recuerdos de ese momento que probablemente esté reviviendo.

Hasta Beca debe admitir que, si no eras ella, tuvo que ser bastante divertido verla empezar a gritar como una loca y azotar con un puñado de papeles enrollados la mesa, el portátil, el teclado, y todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

\- Vale, quizá algo más que un poco – admite Chloe con ojos centelleantes por la risa contenida –. Aunque mi travesura favorita era atascar la cola de impresión con tonterías cuando necesitabas imprimir algo urgentemente.

Beca deja escapar una exclamación ahogada.

\- ¿Esa eras _tú_? ¡Le he estado echando la culpa a Amy durante todo este tiempo!

Chloe suelta una carcajada algo perversa y se encoge de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Beca ríe quedamente y sacude la cabeza con cierta admiración. Descansa la coronilla en la pared, girando el cuello para poder mirar a Chloe.

Se hace un breve silencio, un instante de pausa mientras ambas se miran con sonrisas todavía en los labios, y Beca se olvida por completo de que iba a decir algo. Las palabras se deshacen en su lengua como un terrón de azúcar.

Sin pensarlo, su mirada cae brevemente a los labios de Chloe un segundo antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se corrija, desviando la mirada hacia una esquina.

Los labios de Chloe se fruncen brevemente, como si estuviera resistiendo las ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Pero terminan por curvarse de todos modos alrededor de una sonrisa un poco más controlada, más suave, pero igual de dulce.

\- ¿Tregua? – ofrece Chloe, estirando una mano entre sus cuerpos.

Beca observa la mano ofrecida y sonríe.

\- Tregua – acepta, estrechándola con la suya.

Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse mientras siguen con las manos conectadas y el aire a su alrededor vuelve a cargarse de electricidad. Beca casi la puede oír restallar a su alrededor y casi espera que en cualquier momento un relámpago bañe de luz blanca el interior de la habitación.

Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

El desagrado, Beca sabe lidiar con eso. Sabe cómo manejarlo y cómo usarlo a su favor, cómo incitarlo en otras personas.

Pero no sabe si sabría qué hacer si ahora Chloe empezase a caerle bien.

Si empezase a _gustarle_.

Retira la mano rápidamente y los dedos de Chloe la acarician, todavía curvados a su alrededor. Es como un calambre que le trepa por el brazo hasta el hombro y el pecho, y Beca tiene que contener las ganas de estremecerse entera.

Se da cuenta de que quizá ha sido un poco brusca y se aclara la garganta, arrastrándose por la pared unos centímetros hacia la derecha para poner algo de espacio entre ellas. Tiene la sensación de que todo esto es solo el producto de estar tan expuesta al campo magnético de Chloe.

\- ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ya? – pregunta, y oculta el rostro tras su pelo para que Chloe no pueda ver su mueca al escuchar lo estrangulada que suena su voz.

Sin dejar que Chloe conteste, marcha hacia la puerta cerrada de la sala y la aporrea con ambos puños.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Abrid!

\- ¡Todavía os quedan siete minutos! – es la respuesta apagada que llega desde el otro lado.

¿ _Siete_ minutos?

Beca no puede quedarse siete minutos aquí encerrada o…

Lanza una mirada por encima del hombro a donde Chloe sigue casualmente recostada contra la pared, con sus botas altas y su falda y sus hipnóticos labios rojos, y sabe con certeza que si pasa un solo minuto más aquí metida va a terminar haciendo alguna tontería.

\- ¡Abrid! – vuelve a pedir, haciendo que la puerta tiemble en su marco con la lluvia de golpes que deja sobre ella.

\- Sabes que la única forma de que salgais de ahí es si os besais – le dice Jesse.

\- ¡Vale! – acepta Beca, posando ambas manos estiradas en la puerta y la frente entre ellas –. ¡Lo haré!

Escucha movimiento a su espalda, como si Chloe se hubiera estirado para prestarle el doble de atención ahora que la cosa también la implica a ella.

Beca hace caso omiso, tratando de discernir lo que está ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

De repente, la superficie de la puerta desaparece de debajo de ella y Beca pierde su punto de apoyo. Se desequilibra, cayendo un paso hacia delante antes de lograr agarrarse del marco y estabilizarse sobre ambos pies.

Parpadea para enfocar la amplia sonrisa de Jesse, que flota sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta, solo para volver a oírselo decir, pero Beca no le va a dar el placer.

Desvía la mirada de forma notable hacia un punto por encima del hombro de Jesse para distraerle, y cuando su amigo gira la cintura para comprobar qué ocurre, Beca intenta salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, Jesse debe ver venir sus intenciones porque, en el último momento, bloquea el espacio abierto de la puerta con ambos brazos y su cuerpo. Beca se para bruscamente a tiempo de no chocar de morros con el pecho de Jesse y bufa, molesta.

\- Ni lo intentes – advierte Stacie, sonriente, asomándose por encima de un hombro de Jesse.

Beca alza ambas manos en el aire en señal de rendición y da un paso hacia atrás que la devuelve al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, a su cautiverio en el interior de la sala de la fotocopiadora.

Presiente el cuerpo de Chloe a su espalda, siente su calidez incluso a través de la tela de su jersey, y trata de no dejar que le ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya está solo de pensar en lo que tiene que hacer para recuperar su libertad.

\- Vale – acepta con un gesto derrotado –. Vale.

Baja lentamente las dos manos, igual que si estuviera siendo atracada a punta de pistola y no quisiera que sus atracadores malinterpretaran ninguno de sus movimientos repentinos como un intento de responder al ataque.

\- Solo salimos de aquí si beso a Chloe, ¿no? – comprueba, a pesar de que sabe a la perfección cuáles son las condiciones.

Stacie y Jesse asienten, y Beca responde con su propio asentimiento lento.

En un movimiento veloz, para que no le dé demasiado tiempo a pensarse las cosas, a perder el poco valor que ha conseguido atrapar entre sus dedos, gira sobre los talones de sus botas.

Se pone de puntillas para salvar la escasa diferencia de altura entre ella y Chloe, y planta el más breve, el _suspiro_ de un beso sobre los labios de Chloe, que se parten bajo los suyos para soltar un _oh_ lleno de sorpresa.

Apenas acaba de tocarlos cuando Beca ya se ha apartado igual que si se hubiera quemado.

No se atreve a mirar a Chloe a la cara, no quiere ver su reacción, su incredulidad —o peor: su horror—, de modo que se vuelve directamente hacia Stacie y Jesse con las cejas arqueadas.

\- Listo – proclama.

El movimiento de sus labios alrededor de la palabra hace que se amplifique el hormigueo que los recorre y tiene que contener las ganas de posar los dedos sobre ellos para apagarlo.

Sus amigos están tan sorprendidos de que lo haya hecho al final, sus bocas abiertas de par en par, que no reaccionan cuando Beca vuelve a tratar de emprender la huida, esta vez con mejores resultados que la anterior.

Llega a dar tres pasos largos fuera de la sala de la fotocopiadora antes de que un brazo se enrosque en su cintura y tire de ella hacia atrás. Se ve obligada a desandar lo andado, a perder la poca ventaja que había conseguido.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – exclama la voz de Amy la Gorda por encima de su cabeza, gruñendo la última palabra cuando Beca ejerce resistencia y le dificulta el arrastre de su cuerpo.

La suelta con un jadeo frustrado y Beca la fulmina con la mirada mientras se asegura de que no se le haya subido la falda durante el forcejeo y ahora vaya enseñando más de la cuenta.

\- ¡Ya la he besado! ¡Soy libre de irme!

\- Si llamas beso a _eso_ – Amy agita una mano en la dirección de la sala de la fotocopiadora –, no me extraña que sigas soltera.

Stacie sale de su estupor a tiempo de resoplar una risotada poco elegante.

\- Tienes que darle un morreo en condiciones – continúa Amy, frunciendo los labios hacia fuera con un sonoro _muak_ que hace retumbar los tímpanos de Beca.

Beca extiende los brazos en un gesto exasperado.

\- ¿Qué coño significa eso? – pregunta en un gruñido.

\- Compadezco a todos los que han tenido que sufrir uno de tus besos – musita Amy con una sacudida de cabeza decepcionada.

\- Un morreo en condiciones es ese que te deja con las rodillas temblorosas y las bragas empapadas – explica Stacie en su lugar.

Amy extiende una mano hacia Stacie para darle la razón.

\- Mira a la pobre Chloe, la has dejado fría.

Beca finalmente se atreve a lanzar una brevísima mirada en dirección a la pelirroja y la encuentra clavada en exactamente el mismo sitio en el que la dejó, paralizada, como si todavía no hubiera acabado de procesar lo ocurrido.

No es una mala reacción, pero tampoco es muy esperanzadora.

\- Dos minutos mínimo – dice Stacie, marcando el tiempo con dos dedos estirados.

\- Con pasión – añade Jesse.

\- Métele la lengua hasta la campanilla – simplifica Amy la Gorda.

Beca siente su sangre bullir dentro de sus venas y empieza a ver rojo, tensándose con cada palabra que cae de labios de sus amigos.

Deja que la emoción la propulse hacia delante y, cegada por la furia, marcha directa hacia Chloe, que solo tiene tiempo de abrir los ojos de par en par antes de que las manos de Beca caigan sobre sus mejillas, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos por segunda vez en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no se aparta de inmediato.

Esta vez, sus labios se abren bajo los de Chloe y atrapan el suyo inferior, sorbiéndolo hacia el interior de su boca.

Chloe se tensa bajo ella un instante, sorprendida, antes de derretirse con un gemido ahogado. Sus manos agarran a la morena por la cintura con fuerza, haciendo que dé un paso hacia delante hasta que sus cuerpos están completamente fusionados y no se puede diferenciar a una de la otra.

Hasta ahora, el beso está siendo increíble. Pero en el momento en que Chloe empieza a responder…

Beca teme que, de alguna forma, sea _ella_ la que haya acabado recibiendo un morreo en condiciones porque las rodillas le empiezan a temblar.

Chloe alza una mano de su cintura a su cuello y profundiza el beso, abre sus labios para darle acceso a la lengua de Beca al cálido interior de su boca.

Beca nota un tirón en la parte trasera de su jersey que provoca que el cuello se le clave en la garganta. Pero pronto se distrae de la incómoda sensación cuando los nudillos de Chloe ejercen presión en su espalda, como si, a pesar de estar ya totalmente pegadas, quisiera tenerla más cerca.

Chloe captura su labio inferior entre los dientes, dándole un suave mordisco que sacude a Beca de pies a cabeza con un estremecimiento de puro deseo.

Jadea, empezando a sentir que la cabeza le da vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa, y sus manos se crispan en dos puños alrededor de mechones cobrizos. No ayuda a la situación cuando Chloe desciende su mano por el lateral de su cadera.

Beca nota el roce de las yemas de sus dedos justo por debajo de su falda escocesa, sobre la piel descubierta de sus piernas, y sabe en ese preciso instante con extraordinaria claridad que sería perfectamente capaz de perderse en este momento.

Sería capaz de olvidar que hay gente a su alrededor pendiente de ellas, sería capaz de olvidar hasta su propio nombre si la lengua de Chloe continúa rozándose con la suya de esa manera.

Pero Amy, o Stacie, o incluso quizá Jesse, grita un escandaloso _woop woop_ de celebración que rompe por completo la magia del momento. Es como si alguien hubiera volcado un cubo de agua helada sobre ellas y Beca siente las miradas de la gente como agujas sobre su piel.

Rompe el beso con un paso atrás y un jadeo, y llega a tiempo de ver el momento en que Chloe abre los ojos.

Se quedan mirándose fijamente un instante.

Beca absorbe las mejillas sonrojadas de Chloe, sus labios entreabiertos, el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo el jersey navideño con cada trabajosa respiración, el gorro de Papá Noel torcido sobre su cabeza por culpa de sus manos.

Beca sabe que probablemente ella tenga el mismo aspecto, y es como un calambre placentero.

Siente una pecha chispa desafiante encenderse en su pecho al darse cuenta de que el pintalabios rojo de Chloe continúa intacto incluso después de semejante beso, y le llena el impulso de comprobar a qué más sería capaz de resistir.

\- Amy – la voz de sargento de Aubrey cruza el aire como el restallar de un látigo y todo el mundo da un brinco, aunque no haya sido su nombre el pronunciado –. Acabo de estar con el conserje en todos los pisos y no hay…

Aubrey por fin se abre paso hasta el frente y se corta de golpe al ver la escena que la espera, sacudiendo la cabeza en un pequeño gesto confundido. A medida que su mirada salta de una persona a otra, su ceño se va profundizando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – inquiere, sospechosa.

\- ¡Nada! – responden Amy, Stacie y Jesse a la vez de forma que resulta de todo menos inocente.

Beca se vuelve hacia sus amigos y clava en ellos una mirada fulminante.

\- Espero que eso fuera suficientemente satisfactorio para vosotros porque no pienso repetirlo – sentencia con firmeza.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes tenga tiempo a reaccionar, Beca se marcha de allí hecha un torbellino de furia y determinación, a una sorprendente velocidad para alguien con piernas tan cortas, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 3 coming soon.


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, que no lo he dicho, pero este fic está inspirado también por la canción de Gorgeous de Taylor Swift. De ahí el título.

El reflejo distorsionado del rostro de Beca se parte a la mitad cuando las planchas metálicas se deslizan abiertas. Es sustituido por uno mucho más nítido que le devuelve el espejo situado en la pared más ancha del ascensor.

Es el mismo que Beca usó anoche para peinarse algunos mechones alborotados y eliminar las últimas señales de su beso con Chloe de las comisuras de sus labios.

Con un suspiro, Beca entra en el ascensor y se deja caer en una de las paredes laterales.

Siempre es raro volver a trabajar el día siguiente a la fiesta de Navidad de la oficina. Los años anteriores solía ser extremadamente duro porque, a medida que avanzaba la noche, Amy iba volcando cada vez más cantidad de ron en el ponche y a la mañana siguiente todos iban por la oficina como zombies.

Este año es solo raro, y llena el pecho de Beca de cierta aprehensión por el inevitable momento en que se encuentre con Chloe. Todavía no sabe si prefiere fingir que lo de anoche no pasó, que fue una alucinación colectiva; o si quiere dejar que lo cambie todo.

Es una decisión muy importante para tomar a las ocho de la mañana de un miércoles.

Para distraerse, presiona el botón del octavo piso y desbloquea de nuevo su iPhone. Observa el parpadeo del cursor en el mensaje que estaba escribiendo hasta que se distrajo con su propio reflejo y frunce el ceño brevemente, tratando de recordar qué iba a decir.

Entra en su mail para comprobar los detalles de su vuelo antes de terminar de componer una respuesta a la pregunta de su madre sobre cuándo llegará a Seattle.

En medio de todo eso, un cuerpo se cuela entre las puertas en movimiento del ascensor con una exhalación aliviada, activando el mecanismo de seguridad. Las planchas metálicas se detienen de golpe y vuelven a abrirse, a pesar de que la persona ya está en el interior del ascensor.

Beca lanza una mirada con cierto fastidio por el rabillo del ojo y siente sus pulmones bloquearse cuando se da cuenta de que el intruso es Chloe.

Chloe parece reconocerla en ese mismo instante también, cuando agita la cabeza para quitarse los mechones cobrizos de la cara y la vuelve hacia ella para mirar el panel de botones.

Ambas parecen quedarse congeladas un instante.

\- Hola – saluda Chloe, su voz algo áspera por el desuso.

\- Hola – responde Beca en tono quedo.

Clava inmediatamente la mirada en las puertas del ascensor con una firmeza que resulta bastante testaruda.

Prefiere seguir diseccionado su reflejo distorsionado que mirar a Chloe por un tiempo prolongado en un espacio cerrado del que no hay escapatoria, porque hace menos de veinticuatro horas eso llevó a que acabara con su lengua en su boca.

Sin embargo, Chloe permanece mirándola fijamente y Beca se siente arder a fuego lento bajo su intensidad.

\- Anoche despareciste – constata Chloe, a pesar de que su tono se alza ligeramente hacia el final y le da un toque casi inquisitivo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que es cierto y no fue solo una impresión suya.

\- Sí – confirma Beca, y ahí lo deja. No pretende buscar excusas ni explayarse de más, porque de ahí no puede salir nada bueno.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve que Chloe asiente lentamente, y su escrutinio se alarga por dos pisos más hasta que, en el sexto, Chloe por fin gira la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente.

Continúan el resto del camino en un silencio tenso, tan pesado por todas las cosas no dichas que tienen en la punta de la lengua que, cuando las puertas del ascensor vuelven a abrirse, Beca casi tiene ganas de jadear ante la bocanada de aire limpio que entra en sus pulmones como una ráfaga revitalizadora.

Beca llega primero a la puerta de madera de Residual Heat y posa el dedo pulgar derecho sobre el lector biométrico. El piloto cambia de rojo a verde con un pitido electrónico una vez termina de escanear su huella dactilar, y la cerradura se desbloquea con un satisfactorio _click_.

Beca empuja la puerta y, tras ella, escucha cómo Chloe pasa por el mismo proceso, en su caso, solo para fichar porque Beca mantiene la puerta abierta para ella con un pie.

\- Gracias – murmura Chloe al entrar en la discográfica y pasar a su lado.

Beca asiente para asegurarle que no es nada y sus caminos se separan cuando Chloe va primero a dejar sus cosas en su mesa y Beca se dirige directa a la cocina a prepararse su segundo café del día.

* * *

Beca se las apaña para conseguir una hora entera de intensa concentración — patrocinada por el subidón de cafeína que corre todavía fresco por sus venas— antes de que llegue la interrupción que ha estado toda la mañana esperando.

Tampoco es que tengan mucho trabajo en esta época del año: los artistas suelen estar de vacaciones con sus familias y las empresas están demasiado ocupadas desplegando sus campañas navideñas como para pedirles cosas.

De hecho, el frenesí para Residual Heat viene entre octubre y noviembre, con los discos navideños de última hora y las melodías inspiradoras para los anuncios de navidad, además del trabajo habitual, que también parece multiplicarse.

Pero Beca, aún así, se sentó diligentemente tras la pantalla de su Mac nada más llegar, con su café recién hecho a su lado en la mesa, y se puso a adelantar proyectos, los auriculares sobre las orejas en una clara señal de que no quería ser molestada.

Piensa que todo lo que consiga quitarse de encima hoy será menos trabajo para la Beca del futuro de después de la vuelta de sus mini vacaciones de Navidad.

Y, además, era una forma de ganarse a sí misma unos minutos más de paz.

Por eso no le sorprende ni una pizca cuando Jesse toma asiento en la esquina de su mesa, una pierna colgando de ella y la otra estirada para sujetar la mayor parte de su peso, y puede ver a Benji merodear tímidamente por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo.

Beca rompe su maravillosa racha de trabajo para pausar la melodía que se está reproduciendo por sus auriculares. Los empuja hasta que caen como un peso familiar sobre sus hombros y se peina con una mano los pelos que se alzan por la electricidad estática.

\- ¿Sí? – suspira con una puntiaguda ceja arqueada.

Jesse hace una mueca dolorida.

\- En una escala del cero al diez, ¿cómo de enfadada estás con nosotros por lo de anoche?

Irremediablemente la mirada de Beca se desvía de Jesse hacia la pared de cristal que divide su departamento del resto de Residual Heat.

Localiza a Chloe entre todas las personas en movimiento con una facilidad y rapidez que consideraría preocupantes si no fuera porque tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en este preciso momento de su vida.

La pelirroja está sentada en su mesa, recostada contra el respaldo de su silla en actitud relajada mientras escucha lo que le están diciendo Amy y Stacie.

 _Amy y_ _Stacie_.

En cuanto el cerebro de Beca procesa la identidad de sus dos amigas y se da cuenta de que esto está, aparentemente, siendo un asalto coordinado, hace girar su silla hasta que el respaldo da hacia la pared de cristal.

Su movimiento es tan brusco y abrupto que sobresalta a Jesse y casi causa que se caiga de culo al suelo, pero Beca está demasiado distraída como para reírse de lo que habría sido un merecido castigo por mal karma.

Solo es capaz de pensar en que menos mal que ha reaccionado a tiempo, no fuera a ser que Chloe se hubiera girado y la hubiera pillado mirando, y se hubiera piense que Beca tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

No quiere ser asociada con las malas decisiones de sus amigos.

Parpadea en la dirección de Jesse y carraspea cuando se da cuenta de que todavía no le ha dado una respuesta a su muy sencilla pregunta.

\- Oh – agita una mano en el aire y guiña un ojo mientras finge hacer un cálculo grande –. Yo diría… – tuerce los labios hacia abajo y asiente –. Sí, alrededor de un doce o trece.

Jesse suelta un chorro de aire aliviado.

\- Ah, bueno – esboza su sonrisa de niño pequeño y le da un golpe a Benji en el bíceps –. ¿Has oído? Es solo un doce…

\- O trece – le recuerda Beca.

Jesse hace caso omiso.

\- Podemos trabajar con un doce – proclama con un asentimiento confiado dirigido hacia Benji, que parece contagiarse de su seguridad porque deja de revolotear por los bordes del campo de visión de Beca como un cervatillo asustado y se pone al lado de Jesse.

Beca resopla con unos ojos en blanco.

\- Si eso es todo… – hace el amago de ir a girarse de vuelta hacia su Mac, los brazos doblados para ponerse los auriculares.

Jesse pierde la actitud bromista de golpe y alarga una mano hacia ella, posándola en el lateral de su codo para impedir que pueda darles la espalda.

\- No, oye… Espera – pide con una sonrisa nerviosa –. Ahora en serio. Queríamos disculparnos por lo que pasó anoche.

Beca alterna su mirada entre los sinceros ojos marrones de Jesse y la expresión ansiosa de Benji, que no deja de cambiar el peso de un pie a otro con tanta frecuencia que casi parece que se está aguantando las ganas de hacer pis.

\- Lo único que pretendíamos era encerraros en un sitio del que no pudierais huir para que hablarais las cosas de una vez por todas y pusierais fin a vuestra estúpida rencilla.

Benji lo corrobora con un asentimiento nervioso.

\- Ese era el plan. _Todo_ el plan – promete Jesse con un gesto tajante de las manos –. Lo del muérdago solo fue… – hace una mueca –. Una excusa. Vimos la oportunidad y la agarramos por los cuernos.

Encoge un hombro y agacha la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Nuestra intención nunca fue… Nunca pensamos que… – sacude la cabeza, frustrado con su incapacidad para expresarse correctamente. Clava sus ojos marrones en Beca antes de volver a intentarlo –. Nunca pensamos que _fueras a hacerlo de_ _verdad_.

Beca arquea una ceja, escéptica, y Jesse resopla una risa.

\- Bueno, vale, sí lo consideramos como una posibilidad – admite con fingida reticencia –. Pero creímos que la idea de un beso tan público, con _Chloe_ de todas las personas – abarca la oficina en un gesto circular de la mano –, te repelería lo suficiente como para preferir pasar quince minutos encerrada en un cuartucho.

\- No pretendíamos empujarte a hacer algo que no te apetecía – concluye Benji, ruborizado por los nervios o la vergüenza, o el estrés general que le provocan las confrontaciones.

Jesse le da la razón con un gesto de la mano.

\- En definitiva – asiente y tuerce los labios en una mueca –. Tu cabezonería nos jugó una mala pasada.

Beca suelta una risa un tanto seca, esbozando una sonrisa tirante que derrocha sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, así soy yo – ladea la cabeza y se pasa la lengua por los dientes de arriba antes de soltarla con un resonante chasquido –. Impredecible.

Jesse responde únicamente con unos ojos en blanco. Es un gesto más de cariño que de verdadero fastidio, aunque sí que hay presente un cierto pellizco de burla, especialmente en la curva torcida de sus labios.

Benji, sin embargo, todavía parece profundamente agobiado con la situación, a juzgar por la forma en que su frente sudorosa destella bajo la luz y cómo se estruja los dedos entrelazados entre sí hasta que su piel se tiñe de blanco y rojo.

Beca siente el instinto maternal que solo Benji y Emily logran despertar en ella, y a duras penas logra contener las ganas de alargar una mano para posarlas sobre las nerviosas del joven.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarnos? – inquiere, incapaz de establecer contacto visual fijo.

Parte de Beca se ablanda y apiada inmediatamente del sufrimiento de Benji y _anhela_ poder aliviarlo asegurándole que ya está todo perdonado, darle un abrazo y dejarlo todo en el pasado.

Pero la otra parte de Beca, la que está todavía resentida por haber sido manipulada y presionada —por _sus amigos_ de entre toda la gente, en los que _confía_ — clava los talones en seco en el suelo y se niega a moverse.

Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido anoche: esta mañana nada más despertarse, en el Uber que la llevó a casa después de la fiesta, en las dos horas que estuvo dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr dormirse.

Y, aunque le da rabia, sería injusto echarles todas las culpas a sus amigos.

¿Es cierto que provocaron que ocurriera algo que a lo mejor nunca habría pasado de no ser por ellos? ¿Es cierto que a lo mejor lo único que lograron fue precipitar algo que ya se venía formando lentamente por sí solo?

Beca ahora ya nunca lo sabrá, pero la respuesta a ambas hipótesis no cambia, no deja de ser un rotundo: _sí_.

Beca tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar dolida porque actuaron a sus espaldas, en su contra; y a pesar de que ellos solo lo hicieron con las mejores y más inocentes de las intenciones, la situación acabó explotándoles en la cara.

Sin embargo, Beca no tiene derecho alguno a culparles por _todo_ lo ocurrido.

Porque Beca tenía _opciones_. Le dieron a escoger: quince minutos encerrada en un cuarto con Chloe, o besar a Chloe.

Nadie le apuntó a la cabeza con un arma, nadie amenazó a uno de sus seres queridos, nadie le negó la comida y el agua, nadie la torturó, nadie la chantajeó con información sensible sobre sí misma, nadie empujó sus labios sobre los de Chloe.

Ni la primera, ni _la_ _segunda_ vez.

Habría sido tan fácil como dar media vuelta y entrar en la sala de la fotocopiadora.

Habría sido tan fácil como dejar que los segundos, los minutos, avanzaran poco a poco hasta que hubieran cumplido con el castigo.

Habría sido tan fácil como salir de allí por su propio pie una vez les hubieran abierto la puerta y no mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Habría sido tan fácil como no volver a pensar en esa extraña anécdota hasta que poco a poco se fuera disipando de sus memorias colectivas hasta que no fuera nada más que una pila de polvo.

Y a pesar de que sería infinitamente más fácil para Beca culpar a sus amigos de todo, descargar toda su inseguridad sobre ellos y no dirigirles la palabra en meses hasta que se le pasara la vergüenza, es consciente de que no sería justo.

Porque la única culpable de besar a Chloe es _Beca_.

De modo que, volviendo a la pregunta de Benji: ¿podrá perdonarles?, la respuesta es sencilla.

\- Bueno... – suspira –. No creo que haga falta decir que no me hizo gracia alguna que os compincharais para encerrarme en un cuarto con una persona que sabíais que no me caía bien – les lanza una mirada dura –. Fue una traición de mi confianza.

Ambos jóvenes lo aceptan con asentimientos avergonzados.

\- Pero sí, podré perdonaros. Tenéis suerte de que os conozca y sepa que no lo hicisteis con malicia alguna.

Beca ve cómo los hombros de sus amigos se hunden considerablemente cuando sueltan el aire que estaban conteniendo en los pulmones, aliviados, y sendas sonrisas bobaliconas se expanden por sus rostros.

Casi le hace reír, pero frunce los labios para contenerse.

\- A su debido tiempo – les advierte con un dedo acusatorio antes de que puedan ponerse a cantar victoria –. Sigo enfadada y molesta con vosotros. _Todos_ vosotros – hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde supone que todavía están Stacie y Amy.

\- Es solo justo – Jesse alza ambas manos extendidas en una concesión.

\- Ya te digo que es justo – resopla Beca con algo de sorna.

Un golpeteo de nudillos sobre cristal interrumpe la conversación y los tres giran la cabeza a la vez hacia la fuente del sonido con accidental coordinación.

Beca siente su corazón saltarle a la garganta solo de pensar en lo probable que es encontrarse con el rostro de Chloe al otro lado. Trata de imaginarse cuál será su expresión: ¿sonreirá, o sus labios estarán estirados en su habitual gesto de desagrado como cada vez que entra en una pelea con Beca?

(Des)Afortunadamente, es solo Flo la que está tratando de llamar su atención, y agita una mano impaciente hacia Benji para que se dé prisa.

El joven da un brinco en el sitio y deja escapar una exclamación nerviosa, palpandose los bolsillos de su chaqueta de _tweed_ antes de darse cuenta de que lo que busca está sobre su mesa, donde él mismo lo dejó hace un rato. Se disculpa apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con Flo.

Beca ríe quedamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño ante los habituales despistes de Benji. Asume que esto significa que puede volver a trabajar, de modo que hace girar su silla al enganchar los pies en la base metálica y usarlos para empujar.

Sin embargo, Jesse rueda en su dirección, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en su silla, hasta que el respaldo golpea con el lateral de su mesa y hace que todo lo que Beca tiene encima tiemble.

\- Oops – se disculpa el joven, guiándose con las manos hasta estar de cara a Beca, que le lanza una mirada seca.

Beca retira cuidadosamente las manos de sus cosas cuando está segura de que nada se va a volcar. Agita el ratón sobre su alfombrilla ergonómica para devolver a la vida la pantalla en negro de su Mac, la cual se ilumina para enseñarle la biblioteca de sonidos que había estado explorando antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Tengo una idea de cómo podemos compensarte por lo de anoche – Jesse apoya el codo en el borde de su mesa y descansa la barbilla sobre su puño, parpadeando inocentemente hacia Beca.

La morena solo arquea una ceja con una breve mirada, antes de seguir moviendo la ruedecilla del ratón para desplazarse por la lista de sonidos.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hoy te invitamos a comer?

\- Mmmhh – Beca finge meditar seriamente –. Es un buen comienzo – concede al final con un asentimiento –. Pero no te creas que una comida lo va a solucionar todo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera aunque no sea una comida habitual? Es nuestra comida anual de Navidad, es un día especial, Bec.

Jesse tiene razón: es especial. Junto a la fiesta de la oficina, es de las cosas favoritas de Beca que pasan en esta época del año.

Al ser la víspera de nochebuena, todos salen un poco más pronto del trabajo y se van a comer juntos y aprovechan a celebrar la Navidad por adelantado —comida que siempre se alarga hasta la tarde, hasta que uno a uno empiezan a marcharse para llegar a tiempo a sus vuelos, o sus coches, porque se van a pasar las fiestas con sus respectivas familias.

Pero aun así, Beca no quiere ponérselo demasiado fácil.

\- También fue una cagada muy grande por vuestra parte – responde, encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

Jesse suelta una carcajada y sacude la cabeza en un gesto de rendición.

\- Vale, tú ganas.

* * *

Beca tiene la sensación de que apenas lleva quince minutos trabajando antes de que vuelvan a interrumpirla, esta vez con un toque en el brazo al mismo tiempo que Jesse grita su nombre, como si no fuera la primera vez que han tratado de llamar su atención.

\- ¿ _Qué_? – no puede evitar gruñir mientras se arranca los cascos de las orejas.

El sonido de música enlatada a alto volumen llena el ambiente. Beca se gira hacia su izquierda, el brazo en el que ha recibido el toque, y se sorprende tanto al ver a Chloe de pie a su lado que casi da un brinco en la silla.

\- Te vas a quedar sorda si te pones la música tan alta – observa Chloe, apuntando con un gesto de barbilla hacia los auriculares.

\- Vale, mamá – Beca pone los ojos en blanco, sarcástica, y resopla una risa.

Chloe hace su propio gesto de frustración, como si se estuviera preguntando a sí misma que para qué se molesta siquiera. Se cruza de brazos y devuelve su mirada hastiada a Beca.

\- ¿Quieres algo o pretendes quedarte ahí parada todo el día? – inquiere la morena, lanzando una mirada irritada a la pantalla de su Mac –. Porque yo por lo menos tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento? – suspira Chloe. Se hace una pausa y luego, como si estuviera pensando en la noche anterior, añade –: Por favor.

Beca inmediatamente asume que le está pidiendo esto porque Chloe quiere hablar del beso y se tensa en la silla. Sin pensarlo, entra en modo defensivo.

\- Ahora no puedo – niega, rotunda.

Chloe suelta una exhalación exasperada que se corta abruptamente a la mitad, como si estuviera tratando de ser paciente. Las aletas de su nariz se expanden y contraen cuando coge una profunda respiración calmante.

\- Es Sammy – explica –. Acaba de llegar y nos quiere ver en su despacho.

Sorprendida, las cejas de Beca se alzan altas en su frente.

\- ¿A nosotras? – pregunta tontamente.

Pero es que no es habitual que trabaje de cerca con Chloe, por no decir que no ha pasado _nunca_. A pesar de que sus departamentos están estrechamente relacionados, están acostumbradas a trabajar cada una por su cuenta.

\- No, a Thelma y Louise – replica Chloe, sardónica.

Beca siente arder sus orejas con la vergüenza y tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez. Con un suspiro lleno de molestia, guarda los escasos avances que ha logrado en las últimas dos horas y se levanta de la silla.

Desliza el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus pitillos y extiende las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las cejas arqueadas, expectante, como si fuera Beca la que llevase un buen rato esperando por Chloe y no viceversa.

Siente un pequeño escalofrío de deleite al captar los ojos en blanco de Chloe y el fruncido exasperado de su boca antes de que la pelirroja gire sobre sus talones y casi la azote en toda la cara con su pelo.

Beca la sigue a través de la oficina a una distancia prudencial, centrando todas sus fuerzas en _no_ fijarse en el hipnótico balanceo de la falda del vestido de Chloe con cada movimiento de sus caderas al caminar. Es tan exagerado que no puede evitar preguntarse si no lo estará haciendo un poco aposta.

Se detienen frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Sammy, a la espera de una invitación.

\- Adelante – dice la voz amortiguada de su jefe a los pocos segundos.

Beca abre la puerta, pero le hace un gesto a Chloe para que pase ella primero. La pelirroja parece sorprendida por ese breve lapsus de caballerosidad por su parte, y se apresura a entrar en el despacho cuando la expresión de Beca se torna impaciente.

\- Ah – exclama Sammy, satisfecho –. Reggie y Clementine, justo las dos personas a las que quería ver.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se molesta siquiera en tratar de corregirle. Ya han aceptado —se han resignado, más bien— que recordar correctamente los nombres de gente no famosa es algo que el cerebro de Sammy parece fisiológicamente incapaz de hacer.

\- No os sentéis, va a ser algo rápido – les asegura su jefe con un agitar despreocupado de la mano mientras continúa recogiendo el cable de su MacBook –. Tengo el helicóptero esperando.

Beca asiente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a las habituales excentricidades de Sammy, y entrelaza los dedos frente a su cuerpo para evitar tamborilearlos nerviosamente.

\- Anoche estuve tomando unas copas con el legendario Snoop De O Doble Ge – empieza a explicar Sammy, sus ojos cubiertos tras sus características gafas de sol negras –, y me estuvo contando que acababa de volver de Moscú, donde cantó _White Christmas_ durante la iluminación del árbol de Navidad.

Termina de enroscar el cable blanco del cargador y lo mete dentro de la bandolera de Gucci que usa a modo de funda para el portátil porque “no tenía mejor uso para ella y me la regaló Alessandro personalmente, no podía decirle que no”.

\- Estaba tan emocionado por el poder de la música uniendo al mundo y todo ese rollo – Sammy agita ambas manos en el aire en un gesto circular –, que ahora quiere sacar su propia cover de _Winter Wonderland_.

Les lanza una breve mirada por encima del borde de pasta de sus gafas de sol, como comprobando que todavía estén siguiendo el hilo de su historia.

\- Y como yo duermo rodeado de Grammys – suelta una risita para sí mismo –, ha decidido contratarme para producirla. Y ahí es donde entráis vosotras.

Junta las palmas de sus manos estiradas y las usa para señalar a Beca y Chloe, que parecen rectificar su postura al mismo tiempo al ver que la atención de su jefe está en ellas y asienten, dispuestas a lo que sea.

\- Este es el problema – expone Sammy, rodeando su mesa con la bolsa de Gucci colgando el hombro para tomar asiento en una esquina –. Lo comprobé, y hay más de _un millón_ de discos navideños con _las mismas diez putas cancioncitas_.

Se inclina hacia delante, como tratando de transmitirles mejor su frustración con ese pequeño obstáculo, remarcando cada una de las palabras que escupe entre dientes con los movimientos tajantes de sus manos.

\- Así que, Reggie – a pesar de que Beca no puede ver sus ojos tras las gafas de sol, nota perfectamente el momento en que su mirada punzante cae en ella y siente su espalda empezar a sudar –. Necesito que te pongas las pilas y encuentres la forma de hacer que esto suene diferente.

\- Vale, sin problema – asiente la morena, tratando de exudar toda la confianza posible a pesar de que su mente está completamente en blanco.

\- Te he dejado todo el material en un disco duro en el estudio 6 – la atención de Sammy se centra en Chloe y Beca respira un poco mejor –. Clementine, ayuda a Reggie en todo lo que necesite. Sé que tienes buen oído.

Por algún motivo, ese cumplido dicho de forma tan despreocupada e irrelevante, como si solo fuera un comentario sobre el clima del día, hace que Chloe se avergüence y el más suave de los rubores tiñe sus mejillas.

La pelirroja desvía la mirada hacia un lateral, pero no sin antes robar un sutil y breve vistazo de Beca por el rabillo del ojo que hace que Beca se pregunte de qué exactamente hablaron Sammy y Chloe durante su entrevista.

Sammy se levanta de la mesa y se recoloca la tira de la bandolera en el hombro.

\- Y haz un _lyric video_ animado para subir a YouTube – pide como si se acabase de recordar de que ese era un requisito más –. Pero que no sea muy infantil – advierte, agitando una mano.

\- Vale – dice Chloe.

\- ¿Lo tenéis? ¿Todo claro? – Sammy empieza a chascar los dedos de ambas manos en un ritmo exigente –. A por ello.

En un parpadeo, Sammy ya ha cruzado su despacho en apenas dos zancadas y tiene la puerta abierta de par en par. Parece dispuesto a marcharse sin importarle que Beca y Chloe continúen clavadas en el sitio.

\- Um, ¿Sammy? – llama Beca antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su jefe se detiene un poco más allá del umbral y se vuelve hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas, como si no terminase de entender qué duda puede tener Beca porque lo ha explicado todo tan maravillosamente que debería ser imposible tener preguntas.

\- ¿Para cuándo quiere Snoop Dogg la canción?

\- Para Navidad, obviamente.

Beca siente su sangre congelarse en sus venas y agradece que sea Chloe la que pronuncia la siguiente objeción sorprendida porque ella parece haberse quedado momentáneamente sin voz.

\- Pero Navidad es… pasado mañana.

Sammy se limita a alzar más las cejas en su frente, sin comprender cuál es el problema.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Y…! – Beca se ve a sí misma dar un paso hacia delante, escucha su propia voz, pero no es consciente en ningún momento de haber mandado la orden para ninguna de las dos acciones. Carraspea, avergonzada por su brusquedad, y vuelve a intentarlo –. Y yo estoy de vacaciones hasta la semana que viene – le recuerda, tentativa.

\- Entonces supongo que tendréis que ser rápidas hoy – Sammy se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

A Chloe parece escapársele un pequeño ruido indignado que detiene a su jefe de golpe en el sitio y provoca que se vuelva hacia ellas, quitándose las gafas de sol con una exhalación y movimientos que derrochan exasperación.

\- ¿Va a suponer un problema? – inquiere en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Sus ojos marrones se alternan para mirarlas a ambas con el fuego de un enfado ardiendo en lo más profundo de ellos, esperando a la más mínima excusa para convertirse en un rugiente incendio. Beca y Chloe parecen encogerse ante él.

\- …No – murmura Beca tras una tensa pausa.

Chloe solo sacude la cabeza en una negativa. Sammy asiente, aunque las aletas de su nariz permanecen dilatadas de esa forma que siempre se ponen cuando Jax mete la pata o dice alguna de sus típicas tonterías.

Gira bruscamente sobre los talones de sus zapatos de vestir y avanza por el pasillo a largas zancadas, sin que nadie se atreva a cruzarse en su camino.

\- Mierda – sisea Chloe quedamente en el silencio del despacho.

\- Y que lo digas – concuerda Beca.

Chloe suspira y Beca ve cómo se vuelve hacia ella por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Entonces supongo que deberíamos… – empieza a decir, resignada.

Sin embargo, se interrumpe de golpe cuando Beca alza una mano para pedirle silencio y ya está sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa a pesar de que Chloe ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de empezar la oración.

\- Deja que te pare ahí mismo – suelta una risa falta de humor –. Tú y yo no somos un equipo – agita la mano que tiene alzada entre sus cuerpos –. Y ya tengo suficiente con conseguir dejar todo lo mío hecho antes de las seis, como para tener que preocuparme también de lo tuyo.

Chloe frunce el ceño y endurece el rostro.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que hagas mi trabajo por mí – aclara con sequedad –. Pero Sammy…

\- Mira – una vez más, Beca vuelve a interrumpirla –. Sinceramente, por mí Sammy ahora mismo puede irse a la mierda – sentencia, sin importarle si su jefe todavía anda cerca y puede escucharla –. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer.

Chloe no tiene opción alguna de protestar porque Beca nuevamente se marcha hecha un torbellino furioso, dejándola atrás sin una sola mirada.

* * *

Beca sabe que Chloe no le va a dejar salirse con la suya —no esta vez, no con esto—, y que lo único que ha conseguido con su pequeña rabieta de niña de cinco años ha sido ofuscar a Chloe lo suficiente como para ganar algo de tiempo.

Intenta provecharlo al máximo, estrujar cada milésima de cada segundo de cada minuto para ir adelantando trabajo.

Para cuando la puerta del estudio se abre violentamente y el manillar golpea contra la pared opuesta, desvelando a una Chloe temblando de rabia en el umbral, Beca ha conseguido tener ya editadas todas las partes vocales de _Winter Wonderland_.

Se gira hacia la entrada del estudio, sobresaltada. Posa una mano sobre su corazón en un intento de tranquilizar el desbocado latir que martillea con fuerza contra sus costillas por el susto.

Despega los labios para preguntarle a Chloe si acaso se ha vuelto loca, pero de repente se encuentra con un dedo amenazador apuntado directamente a su cabeza y los rayos fulminantes que disparan los ojos azules de Chloe, y se le seca la boca.

Llega a considerar el breve pensamiento de si no será ella, _Beca_ , la que se ha terminado por volver loca, porque ahora mismo encuentra a Chloe jodidamente atractiva.

Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, se libra de profundizar más por esa línea de pensamiento.

Chloe avanza con zancadas furiosas hacia ella, sin mostrar señales de disminuir su ritmo a pesar de estar casi encima, y Beca se aplasta instintivamente contra el respaldo de su silla como si eso fuera a apartarla de su camino.

\- Que te quede bien claro – musita Chloe entre dientes, su voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo que debe estar haciendo por contener su rabia.

Se detiene a escasos centímetros de Beca y aprovecha su altura a su favor. Se cierne sobre ella de manera amenazadora, doblada a la cintura para apoyar ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de Beca y acorralarla por completo.

Beca traga saliva y parpadea, porque está bastante segura de que no hace mucho tuvo un sueño que empezaba exactamente así y acababa…

\- A mí tampoco me hace gracia alguna tener que quedarme aquí trabajando en vez de ir a comer con mis amigos – sisea Chloe, disipando los recuerdos de su fantasía –. O que si no acabamos a tiempo tenga que quedarme sin ver a mi familia _en Navidad_.

Desde su posición inferior, Beca trata con todas sus fuerzas de centrarse en lo que Chloe está diciendo en lugar de quedarse mirando fijamente el movimiento de sus labios al formar las palabras.

\- Pero Sammy nos ha encargado este proyecto a _nosotras_ personalmente – Chloe recalca el pronombre plural, entornando los ojos con desafío y echándose un poco más encima de Beca –, y ninguna de las dos quiere perder su trabajo, ¿verdad?

La pregunta es claramente retórica pero, de todos modos, aunque Chloe hubiera esperado una respuesta por parte de Beca no habría conseguido más que, con suerte, una hilera de sonidos inconexos.

\- Así que deja de ser tan jodidamente cabezota y _colabora_ conmigo – sentencia Chloe con sequedad.

La respiración de Chloe, alterada por el calentón del enfado y la (merecida) regañina, acaricia los labios de Beca cuando Chloe deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación de finalidad.

Es un repentino recordatorio de lo cerca que están, y Beca empieza a sentir la falta de distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus rostros, _sus labios_ , como si cada centímetro de su piel estuviera cubierto por finas agujas que se hunden y retiran con cada vaivén de sus pechos.

Instintivamente, parte sus labios resecos para humedecerlos y la caída de la mirada de Chloe es como piedras en su estómago.

La mirada de Beca también resbala por las facciones de Chloe: se fija en las sombras que dibujan sus pestañas sobre sus pómulos, el movimiento distraído de las aletas de su nariz con cada inhalación, su boca torcida por estarse mordiendo el interior de la mejilla, la fina rendija de espacio entre sus labios.

El aire se espesa y carga de electricidad estática, y Beca se encuentra a sí misma conteniendo la respiración a la espera de que pase algo.

En un breve momento de aparente claridad, la mirada de Chloe salta a los ojos de Beca. Parece sobresaltarse al darse cuenta de que Beca ya la está mirando, firme y directa, sin una pizca duda en su azul oscuro.

Chloe parpadea, como volviendo en sí, y da un paso hacia atrás que sustituye su intoxicante presencia sobre Beca por una ráfaga de aire —frío en comparación. Beca trata de no dejar ver su decepción, y luego se sacude la cabeza a sí misma porque, ¿por qué está decepcionada?

Chloe carraspea y, en una rara muestra de vergüenza, desvía la mirada hacia un punto del fondo del estudio.

\- ¿Te parece bien, entonces?

La pregunta parece tan salida de la nada que Beca tiene que entornar los ojos un momento para recordar de qué estaban hablando antes de... Lo que sea que acabe de pasar entre ellas.

\- ¿Acaso tengo elección? – dice con un encogimiento de hombros y una curvatura sarcástica en los labios.

Chloe exhala una risa, aunque suena casi como un suspiro aliviado, y sacude la cabeza.

\- No, no la tienes. Voy a por mis cosas – informa señalando hacia la puerta que tiene tras la espalda –. Vete preparando porque cuando vuelva quiero oír qué tienes pensado para esto.

Beca hace un burlón saludo militar a modo de respuesta. Su sonrisa se amplía y transforma en una risa queda cuando Chloe le dirige unos exagerados ojos en blanco que hace que se sienta extrañamente orgullosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es curioso cómo se puede tener bloqueo de escritor a pesar de saber exactamente qué quiero que pase en los próximos dos capítulos. En fin.
> 
> Me daba rabia que después de tanta espera solo pudiera daros un capítulo de “relleno” así que seguí escribiendo de seguido con la esperanza de subir uno detrás de otro, pero viendo que me he quedado otra vez atascada pues… Me daba rabia haceros esperar de más cuando este capítulo ya lo tenía acabado.
> 
> Ya tengo un poco más de la mitad del siguiente escrito, pero no os voy a prometer nada que nos conocemos y ya sabemos qué pasa xd.


	4. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teóricamente este iba a ser el capítulo final para esta historia PERO.
> 
> Resulta que, aún habiendo recortado algunas cosas innecesarias, eran 10 páginas de Word (para que os hagáis una idea, un capítulo normal mío ronda las 12-13 páginas) y aún me quedaba una escena tocha, una breve, y el final en sí. Iba a quedar demasiado largo. Incluso para mí (xddd).
> 
> Así que al final he decidido dividirlo en dos capítulos. Aunque sean un poco más cortos de lo habitual, creo que ganarán en ligereza y facilidad para digerir la trama, que si fuera un capítulo interminable en el que pasan 50 cosas una detrás de otra.
> 
> Y hasta aquí todo lo que tengo que decir. Os dejo leer.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquiere Chloe apenas cinco minutos después mientras cruza el umbral del estudio para entrar.

Engancha el talón en el borde de la puerta para cerrarla tras ella, sus manos ocupadas sujetando los aparatos electrónicos que ha apilado uno sobre otro en una montaña inestable: su portátil, el cargador, la tableta gráfica con su bolígrafo, su almohadilla ergonómica y el ratón.

Lleva dos bolsas de papel, de un llamativo amarillo pollo y verde botella, colgando de su codo por las asas y golpean con un crujido acartonado sus piernas con cada paso que da.

Beca suelta un prolongado suspiro y se hunde en su silla como un muñeco de trapo. Sigue el avance de Chloe por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo hasta que desaparece de su campo de visión al cruzar tras el respaldo de su silla.

Chloe reaparece por su derecha, inclinándose sobre un espacio libre en la mesa de mezclas para depositar cuidadosamente su montaña electrónica en la superficie.

Deja las manos suspendidas en las proximidades hasta que está segura de que nada se va a caer al suelo. Solo entonces estira el brazo en el que lleva colgadas las bolsas de papel, que resbalan sin freno hasta que las asas se enganchan en su mano.

\- Los chicos han traído esto para ti, por cierto – comenta Chloe.

La bolsa ofrecida se balancea en el aire entre sus cuerpos hasta que Beca la coge.

Ahora que puede verla mejor, se fija en el logro impreso en vertical de una empresa de reparto de comida a domicilio. Al lado, escrito en letra desgarbada con permanente negro, Jesse ha puesto: _Compensación por daños emocionales #1_.

Beca ríe para sí misma.

\- Gracias, ¿a ti también te han traído una?

Chloe asiente de manera distraída mientras arrastra una silla hasta donde tiene pensado instalarse para trabajar.

Gira la bolsa con su comida para que Beca pueda verla. El mensaje es exactamente el mismo a excepción de que alguien —Amy la Gorda, a juzgar por los garabatos ininteligibles que adornan la superficie de papel— ha dibujado una flecha bajo la palabra “emocionales”.

Siguiendo la dirección en la que señala, Beca encuentra un mensaje adicional apretujado hacia el culo de la bolsa:

 _Compensación por daños emocionales #1_.

↓

_Provocados por tener que sufrir un beso de mierda_

La expresión de Beca se transforma en una de auténtica indignación. Frunce el ceño y clava su mirada furiosa en la sonrisa expectante de Chloe, como si hubiera estado esperando exactamente esta reacción por su parte.

\- ¡No fue…! – pero su protesta muere de golpe en sus labios cuando el movimiento interesado de cejas de Chloe le hace darse cuenta de que defenderse significaría hablar de lo ocurrido anoche, y todavía no tiene claro si está preparada para ello.

Carraspea y desvía la mirada hacia el Mac del estudio. En un obvio cambio de tema, decide que es más seguro responder a la pregunta inicial de Chloe que abrir la caja de pandora que es el beso y las circunstancias que lo rodearon.

Mueve el ratón sobre la mesa para devolver a la vida la pantalla y hace un vago gesto con la mano hacia el programa de edición.

\- Esto es todo lo que tengo de momento.

Presiona la barra espaciadora del teclado y la voz de Snoop Dogg, suavizada y con un eco añadido en postproducción por Beca, empieza a cantar _Winter Wonderland_ desde los altavoces de la mesa de mezclas.

\- Que es lo mismo que no tener nada – suspira, pinchándose el puente de la nariz para mantener a raya el dolor de cabeza que puede notar formándose entre sus sienes.

\- No es _nada_ – le regaña Chloe suavemente –. Ya tienes toda la parte vocal.

\- Lo cual ya venía hecho.

Chloe hace un gesto exasperado y cambia tácticas.

\- ¿Y qué ideas tienes para el resto? – inquiere en su lugar, acercándose hasta quedar de pie justo al lado de donde Beca está sentada.

Posa una mano en la esquina del respaldo de la silla de Beca en un movimiento que derrocha cautela, como si temiera que Beca se fuera a girar de repente para morderle, o no estuviera segura de si tiene permitido entrar en su burbuja de espacio personal.

Sinceramente, Beca preferiría que se mantuviera fuera.

Pero solo porque es incapaz de pensar de manera coherente cuando toda su piel parece sensible a cada pequeño cambio del aire a su alrededor provocado por Chloe.

Y _necesita_ ser capaz de pensar para mantener la conversación.

\- Erm… – cierra los ojos un segundo y se obliga a concentrarse –. Estaba pensando en empezar con un coro, rollo…

\- Los coros navideños que están en la calle o van de casa en casa – termina Chloe por ella, asintiendo con clara aprobación. Sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo emocionado y Beca se encuentra a sí misma contagiándose ligeramente.

\- Ajá – confirma con una pequeña sonrisa –. Y como es un villancico, _obviamente_ no pueden faltar las panderetas y los cascabeles – bromea poniendo los ojos en blanco y ganándose una risa por parte de Chloe –. Pero estaba pensando en dejar la melodía solo con eso, súper simple, y ver si funciona.

\- ¡Guay! – la exclamación de Chloe, aunque llena de positividad, suena ligeramente distraída.

Beca inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para poder robar un vistazo a su rostro. Descubre a la pelirroja mirando con intensidad hacia la pantalla del Mac de esa forma que delata que una persona está perdida en el interior de su cabeza, sin ver realmente lo que tiene delante.

Chloe mordisquea el interior de su labio inferior mientras piensa, y el recuerdo de cómo fue sentir eso en su propio labio sacude a Beca como un terremoto.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta tras aclararse la garganta, necesitando romper el silencio.

Chloe parpadea y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Sí, sí, estaba… Estaba pensando ya en cómo puedo hacer las animaciones del vídeo – agita la mano en el aire como para espantar la distracción y tuerce la boca –. Pero me parece muy buena idea – asegura con un asentimiento vigoroso.

La mano de Chloe resbala desde el respaldo de la silla hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Beca y darle un amistoso apretón de ánimo.

\- Creo que puede quedar muy guay.

La sonrisa radiante que Chloe le regala, y la tranquilidad y firme confianza que Beca puede ver reflejadas en sus ojos azul bebé encienden una cálida llama en el interior de su pecho que empieza a arder lentamente.

\- Gracias – murmura con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bueno, te dejo que sigas que, además, yo también tengo mucho que hacer – con una mueca, Chloe le da un último apretón antes de deslizar la mano por el brazo de Beca y retroceder de espaldas.

* * *

Conviven en absoluta y completa paz durante un largo rato, todo un récord para ellas considerando su historia.

La vibración del iPhone de Beca sobre la mesa de mezclas rompe su concentración y sus dedos se detienen sobre las teclas del teclado. Gira la cabeza hacia la pantalla iluminada de su móvil y se inclina hacia la izquierda en su silla para poder leer bien.

Normalmente no habría dejado que la interrumpieran cuando está inspirada, pero todavía tiene la esperanza de que Sammy aparezca en cualquier momento riéndose para decirles que es todo una broma y que se pueden ir a casa.

Se da cuenta de lo ridículo que es ante el pequeño pinchazo de decepción que siente al no ver el nombre de su jefe en la notificación entrante, sino los de Stacie y Jesse.

 **Stace (12.31):** Habéis follado ya sobre la mesa de mezclas???? 😏

 **Jesse (ahora):** Seguís vivas????

 **Jesse (ahora):** U os habéis matado mutuamente a base de puñales???? 😝

Beca resopla una risa silenciosa y pone los ojos en blanco ante las tonterías de sus amigos. Entra en su chat con Stacie para responderle con un simple emoji de una mano haciendo el corte de manga antes de abrir los mensajes de Jesse.

> **Beca (12.49)**
> 
> Ja ja ja
> 
> Sí, seguimos vivas
> 
> **Jesse (12.49)**
> 
> Mándame una prueba de vida de Chloe

Beca sacude la cabeza y se reclina en el respaldo de su silla, balanceándose ligeramente.

Se gira hacia su derecha con toda la intención de sacarle una foto de manera disimulada a Chloe, aprovechando que está tan concentrada, y que tiene sus AirPods puestos, que lo más probable es que no se dé ni cuenta.

Pero casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al fijarse por primera vez en la postura que ha tomado la pelirroja mientras trabaja.

Chloe también está reclinada en su silla, el respaldo tumbado hacia atrás todo lo posible para poner los pies sobre la mesa. Tiene enganchado el talón de sus botas en el ligero relieve del borde para que no se le resbalen.

Con la tableta gráfica en su regazo, dibuja con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que sujeta los últimos mordiscos de su burrito con la izquierda.

La falda de su vestido descansa, arrugada, en la parte superior de sus muslos y deja sus piernas completamente al descubierto. Las cuales, para desgracia o fortuna de Beca, están semi ocultas bajo la tela oscura de sus medias negras.

Beca está segura de que, si hubiera llegado a venir sin medias, con su piel morena al aire, habría sufrido un síncope ahí mismo.

Porque, justo cuando se gira a mirarla, Chloe se está limpiando los dedos de los restos de salsa que han resbalado por su piel.

Con _la lengua_.

Con manos temblorosas, Beca traga saliva y devuelve su atención a la pantalla de su iPhone con obstinada cabezonería. Frunce el ceño cuando solo ve letras borrosas y tiene que parpadear unas veces hasta que es capaz de encontrarle el sentido.

> **Beca (12.52)**
> 
> Acaso no confías en mí?
> 
> **Jesse (12.53)**
> 
> Ni una pizca 😂
> 
> Pero oye
> 
> Seguro que no hay nada con lo que os podamos ayudar??
> 
> **Beca (12.53)**
> 
> Nah
> 
> Gracias pero de verdad que no hace falta
> 
> Disfrutad de la comida por nosotras
> 
> Y gracias por los burritos 💜
> 
> **Jesse (12.53)**
> 
> Uy
> 
> Estás segura de que no eres Chloe haciéndote pasar por Beca??? 🤔
> 
> **Beca (12.54)**
> 
> 🙄 🙄 🙄
> 
> Sabría Chloe que tienes un cajón aparte para todos tus calzoncillos frikis??
> 
> **Jesse (12.54)**
> 
> JAJAJAAJAJ
> 
> Me alegro de que sigas viva Becs

La sombra de una sonrisa cariñosa curva los labios de Beca al leer los últimos mensajes de su amigo, pero se transforma en un suspiro cuando, con bastante reticencia, bloquea el iPhone para dejarlo boca abajo y volver al trabajo.

Al posar las manos en el borde de la mesa de mezclas siente sobre su piel las vibraciones que está provocando Chloe al mover los pies al ritmo de la música que está escuchando en sus AirPods.

Gira la cabeza en su dirección para decirle que pare porque resulta bastante molesto y no le deja concentrarse, pero justo en ese momento Chloe empieza a tararear de manera abstraída la melodía de la canción.

Beca se traga las palabras.

Primero, porque esta es la primera vez que escucha a Chloe cantar, algo que ni siquiera sabía que la pelirroja era capaz de hacer, y la dulzura de su voz coge a Beca completamente desprevenida.

Segundo, porque el movimiento de los pies de Chloe al ritmo de cada golpe de tambor del villancico, que a Beca le resulta familiar pero no termina de identificar, encaja a la perfección con la cover de Snoop Dogg que continúa reproduciéndose en bucle en sus auriculares.

Una bombilla se enciende en su cabeza y se sienta más recta en la silla con tanta rapidez que parece que la hubieran pinchado con una aguja.

Y quizá porque Chloe capta el borrón de su movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, o quizá porque de alguna forma puede sentir la mirada fija de Beca clavada en su perfil, Chloe ralentiza el vaivén de sus pies hasta parar por completo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta, cautelosa, mientras se quita un AirPod.

\- Sigue – es todo lo que Beca es capaz de decir de vuelta, demasiado ocupada con cientos de ideas como para preocuparse por tratar de formar una explicación coherente.

El ceño de Chloe se frunce en señal de confusión y sus labios se despegan para formar una pregunta que nunca llega a salir de su boca.

\- Sigue cantando ese villancico – le urge Beca agitando una mano en su dirección, deslizándose sobre el suelo sobre la silla hasta detenerse justo frente a los botones apagados del sintetizador.

El hecho de que Chloe, a pesar de que se nota que no termina de entender qué está pasando ahora mismo, opte por acatar su orden sin más y seguirle el rollo en lugar de cuestionarla, hace que Beca alcance nuevos niveles de apreciación por Chloe.

Escucha intensamente cómo Chloe se lanza sin dudar al estribillo de _Here Comes Santa Claus_ , y si antes pensó que su voz era dulce cuando Chloe solo estaba tarareando, ahora Beca piensa que es _puramente_ _angelical_.

De hecho, se deja llevar tanto por ella que se da cuenta de que no está prestando atención a lo que debería y tiene que sacudirse la cabeza a sí misma para centrarse.

Sigue el tempo del villancico con pequeños asentimientos llenos de seguridad, marcando el ritmo que antes tan claramente ha escuchado en su cabeza, y poco a poco se expande por sus labios una sonrisa emocionada.

Chloe la corresponde, aunque no sepa cuál es el motivo tras la felicidad de Beca, y termina el estribillo sin fallar ni una sola nota.

\- ¿Sigo? – inquiere con una ceja arqueada, como si presintiera que Beca ya tiene todo lo que necesita.

Beca se levanta, empujando la silla hacia atrás con las piernas.

\- No, no, no hace falta – sacude la cabeza en una negativa y desengancha el _jack_ de los auriculares del Mac para dejar que el sonido fluya a través de los altavoces –. Escucha esto – pide con una breve mirada en la dirección de Chloe.

La pelirroja reacciona de manera inmediata: se levanta de un brinco, casi tirando la tableta gráfica que parecía haber olvidado que todavía tenía en el regazo, y la deja sobre la mesa con cierta torpeza por sus prisas por llegar junto a Beca.

Los dedos de Beca descansan, relajados, sobre las teclas iluminadas por colores del sintetizador. Cuenta mentalmente por encima del _Winter Wonderland_ de Snoop Dogg para saber cuál es el momento correcto para entrar.

Chloe se detiene justo a su lado, todo lo cerca que puede estar sin ponerse —literalmente— encima de ella, y Beca se siente a sí misma tensarse, sus nervios a flor de piel, sensibles a cualquier movimiento de Chloe.

Tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla con fuerza para no distraerse: nota el calor corporal de Chloe en su costado, su brazo roza su pecho al moverlo para presionar una de las teclas bañadas en luz azul celeste.

Empieza a pulsar el ritmo que se le ha ocurrido y el sintetizador se lo devuelve en bases electrónicas que se reproducen en un patrón repetitivo.

La mirada de Chloe clavada en ella, tan firme e intensa, tan cercana, hace que le ardan las mejillas. Igual que si fuera una adolescente con su primer _crush_ , casi se olvida por completo de la letra de un villancico que lleva cantando todas las navidades desde que tiene uso de razón.

Afortunadamente, el instinto es más fuerte que los nervios y cuando Beca abre la boca para cantar, de ella sale el estribillo de _Here Comes Santa Claus_.

Chloe, ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente, da medio paso hacia delante, todo lo que le permite el ya de por sí escaso espacio que todavía quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Sorprendida, Beca gira la cabeza para mirarla.

Sus ojos se quedan enganchados en cuanto se cruzan. Por el borde inferior de su campo visual, Beca capta el momento en el que los labios de Chloe se despegan, la pequeña inhalación que se cuela entre ellos.

Está tan convencida de que está a punto de decirle que su idea no funciona tan bien como ella cree, que su cerebro colapsa sobre sí mismo cuando la dulce y cristalina voz de Chloe se une a la suya, cubriendo las partes más agudas en perfecta armonía.

Siente el _shock_ en su cuerpo: cómo toda ella parece dar un tirón, como cuando se te engancha la manga de la chaqueta en el manillar de una puerta y te echa hacia atrás, o cuando tropiezas con un adoquín levantado en la calle.

Su estómago da un vuelco en ese instante en que se siente en el aire y todo a su alrededor se ralentiza, y todavía no está segura de si está a punto de irse de morros al suelo o va a ser capaz de recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo.

Cuando el mundo vuelve a su ritmo normal, Beca se da cuenta de que ha perdido por completo el tempo de la canción y su lengua se ha hecho un lío con la letra, pesada y seca en su boca como si hubiera sufrido una reacción alérgica.

Deja de cantar de manera tan abrupta que el ceño de Chloe se frunce, primero con confusión, luego con preocupación, e inmediatamente se queda callada ella también.

Puede ver las dudas aparecer, burbujeantes, como el gas del champán, en el azul bebé de sus ojos; puede ver saltar ese instinto natural de Chloe de preguntar siempre si todo está bien, de _asegurarse_ de que todo esté bien.

Y Beca lo encuentra tan jodidamente adorable, tan jodidamente _frustrante_ al mismo tiempo, que obnubila por completo su capacidad para tomar buenas decisiones.

Así que hace lo único en lo que no ha sido capaz de dejar de pensar desde la noche anterior: besa a Chloe.

Por tercera vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, los ojos de Chloe se amplían por la sorpresa cuando Beca se lanza hacia ella con las manos por delante, captura sus mejillas con ellas, presiona sus labios con un ímpetu que nace directamente de la frustración.

Sin embargo, esta vez, ya sea porque Chloe está empezando a acostumbrarse a los besos por sorpresa, o porque de alguna forma presentía que Beca iba a hacerlo más pronto o más tarde, Chloe apenas se tensa una fracción de segundo antes de devolverlo con ganas.

En seguida ajusta su cuerpo para salvar los escasos centímetros de distancia que el cambio en la posición de Beca ha provocado, pero de manera que parece totalmente inconsciente, instintiva.

La lengua de Chloe lame sus labios, se cuela al interior de su boca a través de ellos cuando Beca, con una rapidez que en otro momento probablemente le habría resultado vergonzosa, se abre bajo cada insistente roce en una clara invitación.

Un suave y traicionero gemido escapa de su garganta ante la forma rigurosa en que la lengua de Chloe recorre cada valle y montaña de su paladar. Algo dentro de Beca se encoge, abochornado, pero apenas tiene tiempo para que el fugaz pensamiento de: “Ojalá Chloe no lo haya oído”, cruce por su mente.

Obtiene su respuesta al notar la forma en que los dedos de la pelirroja se crispan en su nuca, en el aumento del calor de su beso, en cómo presiona sus cuerpos con ayuda de una mano en la zona baja de la espalda de Beca, hasta que no queda ni una sola mota de aire entre ellas.

Chloe parece dispuesta a devorarla entera, y Beca está —extrañamente— de acuerdo.

Le asusta lo poco que le asusta esa idea. Lo poco que quiere salir corriendo de allí, y lo mucho que su cuerpo le está pidiendo a gritos fundirse con el de Chloe, derretirse entre sus brazos y dejar que haga con ella lo que quiera.

Es un error que Chloe escoja precisamente ese momento para separar sus labios y respirar.

No son más que un par de segundos, pero es suficiente para que el cerebro ansioso de Beca elabore una lista interminable de por qué esto no debería estar pasando, y las palabras caen de su boca antes de que Beca sea totalmente consciente de ellas:

\- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

Espera que Chloe le lleve la contraria, que le dé un argumento tan convincente para seguir que Beca no sea quién para negarse.

Sin embargo, Chloe le da la razón.

\- No, no deberíamos – responde en calma absoluta, sin hacer movimiento alguno para retomar el beso, pero sin retroceder en señal de que ya no tiene interés en continuar con lo que sea que está pasando entre ellas.

Y Beca no sabe qué hacer con su sinceridad, con sus ganas de seguir, con el vértigo en su estómago.

\- Necesito… – da un paso hacia atrás, insegura, y Chloe la deja marchar sin oponer resistencia –, …aire.

Recula hasta la puerta cerrada del estudio y la abre a tientas, saliendo al pasillo desierto. Se dice a sí misma que está vez no está huyendo, solo va en busca de un poco de espacio para poner en orden sus alborotados pensamientos.

Pero quizá sus zancadas son demasiado largas, sus movimientos demasiado rápidos, para alguien que teóricamente no está huyendo.

Se encierra en el baño de minusválidos y apoya ambas manos, algo temblorosas, en el mármol del lavabo. La imagen de sí misma que le devuelve el espejo manchado de salpicaduras de aguas resecas le resulta casi desconocido.

Tiene las mejillas coloradas y un brillo casi febril en la mirada. Un escalofrío trepa por su columna vertebral porque es ahí, en sus propios ojos, donde ve hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar con Chloe.

Deja caer la cabeza entre sus hombros y se centra en coger profundas respiraciones, aguantar el aire en los pulmones un par de segundos, y luego expulsarlo lentamente por la boca. Una vez la agitación en su pecho ha vuelto a su nivel normal, Beca abre el grifo y mete las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría.

El exceso que se queda pegado a su piel en forma de diminutas gotas lo utiliza para refrescarse las mejillas y el cuello. Sus manos están mucho más estables cuando alarga una de ellas para coger un par de servilletas de papel del dispensador.

Sin embargo, algo la detiene a medio camino: la puerta del baño de minusválidos se abre y Chloe aparece en el umbral.

Se queda quieta de golpe cuando sus miradas coinciden, y sus labios se separan en una muestra de genuina sorpresa. Como si de verdad no hubiera esperado encontrarse a Beca ahí. Como si no la hubiera seguido hasta aquí.

Alza la mano que no está usando para sujetar la puerta y descubre su botella de aluminio, agitándola para que se escuche que solo le queda un culito de agua.

\- Venía a rellenarla – dice, y aunque tiene todo el derecho del mundo, su tono suena como una disculpa.

\- Pasa, yo ya casi he acabado – Beca se vuelve hacia el dispensador y se encoge de hombros con una aparente despreocupación que está muy lejos de sentir en realidad.

Convierte las servilletas de papel en una pelota deforme una vez ha acabado de secarse los restos de agua de su piel y la tira a la basura. Hace el amago de ir a marcharse para dejarle el baño a Chloe, en caso de que no viniera solo a rellenar la botella y también quisiera hacer pis.

Pero, al pasar tras la espalda de Chloe, una mano se alarga hacia ella y la retiene por la muñeca.

El movimiento es suave, y Chloe la suelta inmediatamente una vez ha conseguido su propósito. Aun así, el corazón de Beca salta a su garganta y se ve obligada a tragar saliva por miedo a que termine de trepar por ella y se le escape por la boca.

\- Tienes buen culo, Mitchell, pero estoy algo harta de vértelo a estas alturas – le pica con una delicadeza hasta ahora ausente en sus encontronazos. Alza la mirada de la botella a medio llenar y usa el espejo para clavarla en Beca –. ¿Es que eres incapaz de no salir corriendo cada vez que pasa algo?

\- Lo siento, lo llevo en los genes – es la respuesta de Beca, acompañada de una tensa mueca que pretende pasar por sonrisa.

Si Chloe está intrigada por ese pequeño dato, no lo muestra. Se mantiene impasible, su rostro tranquilo, su cuerpo relajado; y es en ese momento que Beca se da cuenta de que realmente nada la está obligando a quedarse en el baño.

Chloe no está tratando de bloquearle el camino, ni la está sujetando de ninguna forma, y de repente vuelve a ser la noche anterior y Beca está plantada en una nueva bifurcación.

Las palmas de sus manos vuelven a llenarse de sudor a medida que los segundos pasan y la mirada de Chloe permanece firme en ella, como si estuviera esperando a que fuera Beca la que tomara la decisión de qué va a pasar.

Beca da un paso hacia delante, se pausa, otro, una nueva pausa, y para el tercer paso ya le resulta un poco más fácil ignorar la fuerte atracción magnética que Chloe tiene sobre ella.

Llega tan lejos como la puerta del baño de minusválidos y ahí vuelve a quedarse parada. Agacha la cabeza y su frente casi toca la superficie azul de la madera pintada mientras observa el manillar con tanta intensidad que le sorprende que no se funda.

Alza la mano izquierda.

Lentamente, la ve cruzar el aire.

Subiendo, subiendo, subiendo, cada vez más cerca.

Sus dedos se cierran en torno el frío metal del pestillo y lo gira en un movimiento seco hacia la derecha.

La cerradura se bloquea con un _click_ que retumba con su eco por los azulejos del baño.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en el beso de anoche – la confesión, hecha en un susurro apenas audible, resbala de entre sus labios envuelta en un suspiro casi aliviado.

Beca siente su cuerpo inmensamente más ligero, como si ese secreto hubiera sido una pesa de cincuenta kilos sobre su pecho, como si la hubiera estado manteniendo en el aire para evitar ser aplastada, pero las fuerzas ya le estuvieran fallando.

\- Yo tampoco – dice la voz tranquila de Chloe tras ella.

Beca se relame, todavía sin descubrir su rostro a la mirada de la pelirroja, y asiente despacio.

\- Bien.

Esta vez, cuando Beca se vuelve y cruza la distancia en cuatro largas zancadas, Chloe la está esperando.

Esta vez, son las manos de Chloe las que atrapan y acunan su mandíbula.

Esta vez, el beso es mutuo desde el principio.


	5. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrocinado por: varias noches de insomnio, todas las pastillas que el dentista me ha tenido tomando, y la última actualización de Experimentation.
> 
> Ah, ya sabéis cómo va esto. No lo leáis en público.

No hay nada de dulce en la forma en que besan: es todo aliento entremezclado, bocas abiertas, labios ansiosos y lenguas inquietas.

Tampoco hay nada de sutil, ni de controlado, en el hambre que sienten la una por la otra, el deseo casi febril que empuja sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca. Es puro instinto básico, la parte más animal del ser humano.

Y Beca, sinceramente, lo agradece, porque no sabe si sería capaz de camuflarlo. No, después de por fin haber admitido ante Chloe —y ante sí misma, si es honesta— que no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en el beso que se dieron anoche.

No, después de haber escuchado la propia admisión de Chloe de que ella tampoco.

El disimulo es ridículo a estas alturas.

Han dejado muy atrás la necesidad de disimular. No es más que un malgasto de sus fuerzas, sus energías, y su tiempo, que podrían —y están, de hecho— emplear en cosas mucho más mutuamente beneficiosas y placenteras.

Por eso el suave roce de los dedos de Chloe en la mejilla de Beca, delineando la curva de su pómulo izquierdo, resulta tan delicado en contraste. Es tan inesperado que Beca tiene que sofocar el impulso instintivo de dar un respingo, apartarse de un salto.

Pronto, sin embargo, queda claro que la caricia ha sido un error, una consecuencia en lugar de una causa. Ha sido el resultado inevitable del movimiento de la mano de Chloe, que pasa de sujetar la mandíbula de Beca en su palma a caer sobre su hombro.

Va dejando un rastro de fuego allá donde pasa, atrayendo irremediablemente la atención de Beca, cuyos besos de vuelven un poco más distraídos. El incendio se extiende por su cuello, su hombro, su bíceps, donde parece concentrarse en un foco activo.

La mano de Chloe se curva alrededor de su bíceps y le da un suave apretón, comunicando sus intenciones sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Beca capta el mensaje.

Mueve sus brazos para enroscarlos alrededor del cuello de Chloe, fusionando sus cuerpos, hundiendo una mano en sus mechones cobrizos. El puño que forma en su nuca le gana un suave gemido por parte de la pelirroja y Beca se estremece entera de pura satisfacción.

La nueva posición de sus brazos causa que la tela de su camisa se tense y alce. Si antes el corte _crop top_ descansaba por encima de sus caderas, ahora descubre una franja de su espalda sobre el borde de sus vaqueros altos.

El fuego que despierta Chloe con su roce cae desde sus hombros como una cascada, y solo se intensifica más todavía cuando cuela sus manos por debajo de la camisa de franela.

El contacto de piel sobre piel es como un _shock_ eléctrico cuya corriente estremece a Beca de pies a cabeza. Todo su cuerpo se eriza, se levanta, como suplicando por recibir hasta la más mínima dosis de la atención de Chloe.

Los dedos de la pelirroja trepan por los valles y montañas de su columna vertebral. Se enganchan en el delicado encaje blanco de su sujetador y por un exhilarante momento Beca está convencida de que Chloe va a quitárselo.

Solo _la_ _idea_ , el pensamiento fugaz y a medio formar que cruza por su mente a la velocidad del rayo y desaparece tan rápido como apareció, llena el pecho de Beca de un hambre feroz.

La intensidad del sentimiento, la desesperación con la que va entrelazada, la forma en que hace que la sangre le hierva y el aire se le atasque en los pulmones y tenga la impresión de que nada es suficiente, la sorprende.

Titubea, y ese instante de duda se traslada a su beso.

Chloe lo nota y aprovecha para separarse, aunque solo lo necesario para coger aire. Sus pechos, todavía presionados el uno contra el otro, se mueven prácticamente al unísono con cada una de sus jadeantes respiraciones.

Beca siente nervios repentinos en la base de su estómago al pensar en si Chloe acaso espera que diga algo, porque su cabeza está más enmarañada que unas luces de navidad.

Se distrae cuando la calidez de las palmas expandidas sobre su espalda desaparece, dejando frío en su ausencia. Sigue con la mirada los movimientos de Chloe: ve que las cuela entre sus cuerpos y empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con dedos hábiles.

Arquea una ceja, divertida, ante la intensidad y concentración con la que Chloe trabaja, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos para dejar asomar la punta de una rosa lengua.

El gesto repercute directamente entre sus piernas, y Beca aprieta los muslos de manera instintiva. Su mano se crispa donde todavía sigue enredada en un puñado de mechones cobrizos y la mirada oscurecida de Chloe salta a ella en respuesta.

Es en ese momento que Beca se hace consciente del poder que tiene.

Guía sus caderas unidas hasta que acorrala a Chloe contra el mármol del lavabo. La pelirroja se detiene cuando solo le queda un botón por soltar en la camisa para observarla con abierta curiosidad y deseo en su mirada.

Beca da un delicado tirón al pelo en su puño, cuidadosa de que no supere la fina línea entre placentero y doloroso, y un jadeo sorprendido escapa de entre los labios enrojecidos de Chloe, que brillan por los restos de saliva compartidos en sus besos.

Chloe permite que Beca la maneje: echa la cabeza hacia atrás, como le pide la mano en su nuca, y deja expuesta la pálida piel de su cuello.

La boca de Beca desciende sobre la ofrenda sin rastro de su duda anterior. No deja ni un solo centímetro de piel sin explorar, sin probar, el salado del sudor de Chloe cubriendo su lengua como el más delicioso de los sabores.

Con una exhalación temblorosa, Chloe enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Beca y usa el agarre para mantenerla cerca, para instarle a que continúe.

\- Creo que este es el mejor uso que le has dado a tu boca desde que te conozco – jadea, los ojos cerrados y sus dedos tensos en mechones castaños.

\- Se me ocurren otros mejores – rebate Beca antes de dar un suave mordisco a la zona donde el pulso acelerado de Chloe palpita bajo su piel.

Los labios de Beca dibujan una línea invisible sobre el cuello de Chloe. Tropieza con el borde redondo de la camiseta blanca que lleva por debajo de su vestido de tirantes finos —muy a la moda de los noventa—, pero no deja que eso la detenga.

Su aliento cálido humedece la tela rugosa de la camiseta cuando deposita besos abiertos por encima, sobre su clavícula, su esternón, su escote.

Deja ir el pelo de Chloe para tener las manos libres: la izquierda se curva alrededor de uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que Beca cierra los dientes en torno al pezón derecho, que, erecto, se marca bajo la doble capa de ropa.

Recibe un nuevo tirón por parte de Chloe, y Beca, dejándose llevar por el impulso, cuela una mano bajo la falda de su vestido.

Puede sentir el calor que irradia Chloe incluso a través de su ropa interior y la gruesa tela de sus medias. Su mano arde, un delator hormigueo recorriendo su piel hasta subir por su brazo, y tiene el repentino impulso de apartarla igual que si se hubiera dado un calambre.

Lo que hace, sin embargo, es presionar el talón de su mano más firmemente contra Chloe, que despega los labios para gemir.

Y es en ese preciso momento, cuando las caderas de Chloe se lanzan hacia delante para frotarse contra su mano, cuando parece dispuesta a tomar las riendas de su propio placer, que a Beca se le ocurre una brillante idea.

Tenía intención de usar sus dedos para llevar a Chloe al orgasmo, pero al sentir el roce de sus medias en la piel de su palma, al saborear el regusto salado que permanece en su lengua, se ve poseída por una desesperante necesidad.

 _Necesita_ probar a Chloe.

 _Necesita_ hacer que Chloe se desmorone solo con su boca.

 _Necesita_ que Chloe se dé cuenta de su lengua es hábil en más cosas que solo en frustrarla.

De modo que, sin pensar, —porque si piensa más de un par de segundos en ello seguro que pierde el arrebato de valor que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo—, Beca se separa para clavar su mirada en los ojos azules de Chloe.

Quiere asegurarse de que Chloe la esté mirando fijamente, de que no esté prestando atención a otra cosa que no sea ella.

Despacio, se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo del baño.

Los labios de Chloe se parten alrededor de una respiración, o un sonido que nunca llega a emitir porque se queda atascado en su garganta, pero sus dedos delatan su agitación al crisparse en el borde de mármol del lavabo.

El olor a desinfectante es más fuerte aquí abajo, tan cerca del suelo.

Es difícil de ignorar, pero Beca se esfuerza en ello y, a modo de distracción, observa intensamente la forma en que sus dedos trepan por las piernas cubiertas de Chloe. Un estremecimiento recorre su columna al verlas desaparecer bajo la falda floreada del vestido.

Sus dedos se enganchan en el borde elástico de las medias negras y empieza a bajarlas. Arrastra sus bragas con ellas, en un primer momento de forma totalmente accidental, pero que termina resultando de lo más conveniente.

Se las deja hechas un guiñapo a la altura de las rodillas.

Cuando alza la mirada, ve las manos de Chloe posarse altas en sus muslos, las puntas de sus dedos un par de centímetros por debajo del borde del vestido que Beca ahora tanto envidia, porque tiene el privilegio de acariciar la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

Despacio, casi juguetona, Chloe empieza a subirse la falda.

Instintivamente, Beca se relame.

En respuesta, los dedos de Chloe se vuelven blancos por la fuerza descontrolada que aplica, momentáneamente, sobre sus propios muslos.

Sin malgastar ni un solo instante, Beca se lanza hacia el tesoro ofrecido.

Sus labios atrapan el clítoris entre ellos, sorbiéndolo, tanteándolo con la lengua. Chloe jadea y sus piernas se estremecen de tal forma que hacen que Beca se cuestione si será capaz de aguantar en pie hasta el final.

Escucha, en alguna zona por encima de su cabeza, el golpe de la palma estirada de Chloe al aterrizar en el mármol del lavabo en busca de algo a lo que sujetarse. Muy a su pesar, sonríe, porque suena casi como una cachetada.

Ansiosa por más, intenta profundizar en el sexo de Chloe, pero tropieza con un problema: no hay espacio suficiente. Se separa con un gruñido frustrado y alza su mirada.

Los ojos de Chloe se abren de golpe, brillando de manera casi febril sobre sus mejillas encendidas. Parece brevemente confundida, pero luego parpadea y debe darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo porque ordena, en voz grave y espesa:

\- Quítamelas.

Beca, afectada por ese tono de voz, no reacciona inmediatamente y Chloe, pensando que no la ha entendido, mueve las rodillas, estirando la ya tensa tela de sus medias para llamar la atención de Beca sobre ellas.

Beca por fin asiente y se pone manos a la obra.

Termina la tarea que antes optó por dejar a medias, y arrastra el guiñapo formado por las medias y las bragas de Chloe hasta sus tobillos, donde se quedan atascadas en las Vans que la pelirroja todavía lleva puestas.

Chloe rápidamente se las quita con ayuda de sus pies y cada una cae al suelo del baño con un golpe seco que retumba con ecos huecos por las paredes alicatadas.

Por algún motivo, el sonido parece llenar el aire de finalidad, como si solo ahora la realidad de su situación estuviera calando en ellas, igual que el golpe del martillo de un juez sobre la base tras dictaminar su sentencia.

Con una calma que antes brillaba por su ausencia, Beca acaba de quitarle las medias con ayuda de Chloe, que levanta cada pie según es necesario.

Chloe se las coge de las manos. Sin romper ni un instante el contacto visual, las deja a ciegas tras ella en el lavabo con esa falta de preocupación típica de las personas que tienen cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención.

Como si solo ahora Chloe se diera cuenta de dónde están, mira a su alrededor y decide usar el soporte del lavabo a su favor. Poniéndose de puntillas, sienta medio culo sobre la superficie con una exhalación entrecortada.

Igual que si alguien hubiera ralentizado el paso del tiempo, Beca observa cómo, a cámara lenta, Chloe levanta la pierna derecha y la engancha en el borde de mármol a la altura de la rodilla, exponiéndose por completo.

Beca deja escapar todo el aire en sus pulmones en un torrente de aire algo sorprendido —por el descaro, por la forma en que el sexo de Chloe brilla bajo la pobre luz del baño, por lo que eso significa—, y arrastra las rodillas por el suelo hacia delante.

Todos sus sentidos se ven asaltados por Chloe desde el momento en que su lengua hace contacto con ella.

El intenso aroma de Chloe resulta de lo más intoxicante, el roce de sus mejillas en la piel desnuda de sus muslos, electrificante; y el gemido que se propaga con sus ecos por el baño, suena como el más dulce canto de los ángeles a oídos de Beca.

Una mano se posa en su coronilla. No empuja ni aleja, no exige ni corrige. Simplemente descansa ahí, relajada, como si Chloe necesitase un punto de contacto con Beca aparte de su boca entre sus piernas.

Beca se toma como un reto personal convertir esa calma en desesperación. Usa la mano que no tiene curvada alrededor del muslo izquierdo de Chloe para introducir lentamente dos dedos en su cálido interior.

Uñas rascan suavemente su cuero cabelludo cuando los dedos de Chloe se doblan y enganchan un puñado de sus mechones castaños, al mismo tiempo que deja escapar un fuerte gemido.

Beca siente el temblor de los músculos de la pierna de Chloe en su mejilla, siente la forma en que sus paredes intentan atraparla entre ellas y el movimiento descoordinado de sus caderas, y sabe que Chloe está cerca.

Redobla sus esfuerzos, decidida a lograr que el orgasmo de Chloe sea tan intenso que vea las estrellas, que se desmorone por completo y quede reducida a los restos temblorosos de su cuerpo.

Un fuerte tirón en su pelo, dado de manera accidental en el calor del momento, le advierte de lo que va a ocurrir segundos antes de que pase: las piernas de Chloe se tensan alrededor de su cabeza para mantenerla _ahí, ahí, ahí_ , según las instrucciones apenas audibles de la pelirroja.

Casi de manera inmediata, Chloe se queda completamente callada y su cuerpo se sacude entero con los espasmos de un fuerte orgasmo.

Le lleva unos largos minutos aflojar el abrazo que tiene sobre Beca con sus piernas, y cuando por fin lo hace es un suspiro que derrocha satisfacción. Peina los mechones castaños que ha alborotado con sus dedos, parpadeando lentamente.

Beca hace amago de ir a levantarse, pero sus rodillas, resentidas por la postura prolongada sobre una superficie tan dura, le fallan. Apoya una mano en el suelo y la otra en el borde del lavabo, y lo intenta de nuevo.

Se le escapa una mueca dolorida cuando por fin logra incorporarse. Estira las piernas, despacio, dejando que el riego sanguíneo vuelva a llegarle hasta los dedos de los pies.

\- ¿Estás bien, abuelita, o voy a buscarte un bastón? – la burla de Chloe pierde algo de efectividad por lo frágil y airada que le suena la voz todavía.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco y se frota las rodillas por encima de la tela de sus vaqueros.

\- No todas hemos estado sentadas como una reina en su trono – replica, aunque sin mordisco alguno.

\- Mmm… Es cierto – Chloe revolotea las pestañas de manera coqueta y atrae a Beca por las trabillas de los pantalones, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas –. Pero me gustaba tenerte a mis pies.

Los ojos de Beca relampaguean con el esperado brillo indignado y coge aire, abriendo la boca para negarlo. Las palabras, sin embargo, mueren en sus labios porque Chloe los cubre con los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Al final, lo único que termina por salir de su garganta no es más que el sonido incoherente de una protesta que, a medio camino, se acaba transformando en un gemido.

Chloe se aprovecha de los botones que ella misma se encargó de desabrochar al principio de todo y explora toda la piel que se halla a su disposición con manos ávidas que parecen querer estar en todos los sitios a la vez.

Beca da un respingo, alejándose de su roce cuando los dedos ligeros de Chloe acarician los valles y montañas de sus costados con tanta suavidad que le hacen cosquillas. Chloe lo encuentra extremadamente divertido y rompe el beso para presionar su sonrisa en su cuello.

Beca hunde sus dedos en los muslos desnudos de Chloe, animándola, y la pelirroja continúa depositando húmedos besos en la columna de su garganta, todo lo que le permite su posición ligeramente superior por estar sentada en el lavabo.

\- Mmm, no – niega Chloe, acariciando con sus labios la afilada mandíbula de Beca –. Esto no funciona.

Una sensación de frío aparece en el estómago de Beca y da medio paso hacia atrás, el ceño fruncido con clara confusión, cuando Chloe le da un suave empujón en las caderas para apartarla de ella.

Pero antes de que pueda preguntar nada, Chloe se deja resbalar del mármol hasta quedarse de pie frente a Beca y mete los pies apresuradamente en las Vans para no quedarse descalza sobre el suelo del baño. Por muy limpio que esté, no es nada higiénico.

En un rápido movimiento que la morena apenas ve venir, intercambia sus posiciones para que sea Beca la que esté contra el lavabo y su sonrisa torcida se vuelve casi predatoria.

\- Ahora sí – murmura con obvia satisfacción.

Vuelve a atrapar los labios de Beca en un beso tan profundo que la deja sin aire, completamente confundida y con la sensación de que la Tierra ha empezado a dar vueltas sobre sí misma el doble de rápido.

No es de extrañar que no se dé ni cuenta de en qué momento Chloe le ha desabrochado el botón de los vaqueros, ni cómo no ha sido capaz de escuchar el rasgar de la cremallera al ser bajada.

Solo sabe que, de repente, hay una mano dentro de sus pantalones dibujando pequeños y firmes círculos alrededor de su clítoris por encima de la húmeda tela de sus bragas, y Beca ya no es capaz de concentrarse en besar.

Separa sus labios de los de Chloe con un suave chasquido y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para jadear, abriendo las piernas para dejar más espacio para la mano de la pelirroja.

\- Joder – musita Chloe, frustrada, cuando se da cuenta de que los apretados vaqueros la fuerzan a trabajar en un ángulo incómodo para ella, e insatisfactorio para Beca –. ¿Esta mañana escogiste los pantalones menos prácticos que tenías en el armario o qué?

Beca resopla una risa y observa con una sonrisa divertida cómo Chloe pelea con la tela para hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas.

\- Sí, en realidad estaba indecisa entre estos pantalones o un cinturón de castidad – bromea.

Chloe solo le lanza una mirada poco impresionada por debajo de sus pestañas, y devuelve su atención a los vaqueros. Empieza a empujar la tela hacia abajo con una mano desde el interior y la otra en el bolsillo trasero, decidida a abrirse hueco sea como sea.

Beca decide ayudarla, aunque por motivos enteramente egoístas.

\- No sé tú, pero yo no suelo vestirme por las mañanas pensando en la probabilidad de que acabe teniendo sexo en un baño – argumenta en su defensa, aunque mientras tanto pincha las costuras laterales entre sus dedos y empuja ella también hacia abajo.

La rugosa tela se desliza por sus caderas unos cuantos centímetros, arrastrando sus bragas con ella. Chloe sonríe, llena de satisfacción, y hace provecho del espacio para presionar sus dedos firmemente sobre el pulsante clítoris de Beca.

\- ¿No? Pues deberías – responde por encima del jadeo sorprendido que escapa de la morena.

Beca traga saliva y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Frunce el ceño, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en el tentador deslizar de las yemas de Chloe a lo largo de su sexo.

\- ¿Acaso tú has venido en vestido porque preveías que esto iba a pasar?

Abre los ojos porque quiere ver la reacción de Chloe. La pelirroja solo sonríe, juguetona, con cierto grado de secretismo que planta la semilla de la duda en Beca sobre si Chloe planea decirle la verdad o si va a responder con evasivas.

\- Bueno… – el suspiro soñador de Chloe indica que va a ser la segunda opción –. Soñar es gratis.

Pero si Beca tenía pensado hacer más preguntas hasta obligar a Chloe a darle una respuesta satisfactoria, no tiene oportunidad alguna.

Las palabras salen volando de su cabeza, el aire se atasca en su garganta, y casi se muerde la lengua de la sorpresa cuando siente los dedos de Chloe redondear su abertura, empapándose en ella antes de introducir uno en su interior.

Chloe se mueve despacio, como si quisiera disfrutar al máximo el momento o estuviera esperando a que Beca se acostumbrase para no hacerle daño. La sensación es suficiente, y al mismo tiempo _no_ , y Beca mueve las caderas en busca de más.

Un dedo pasa a ser dos, y Beca gime al sentirse llena, ante la forma en que Chloe empieza a acelerar el ritmo y volver más profundos sus movimientos con ayuda del impulso de sus propias caderas.

Se muerde el labio inferior y rueda la cabeza, dejando que caiga hacia atrás entre sus hombros. El borde del lavabo se le clava en la espalda con cada empujón de forma casi dolorosa, pero no podría importarle menos.

De repente, el manillar de la puerta —afortunadamente cerrada con pestillo— se agita de arriba abajo cuando alguien lo mueve desde el otro lado, intentando entrar.

El sonido suena como el estruendo de una bomba en el relativo silencio del baño de minusválidos, y ambas se quedan congeladas. Comparten una breve mirada de pánico y Beca trata de recordar si estaban siendo muy ruidosas con sus gemidos.

\- ¡Ocupado! – grita Chloe, su voz espesa y quebradiza a pesar de que se ha aclarado la garganta antes de decir nada.

Quien fuera que estaba al otro lado no responde, pero tampoco vuelve a intentar entrar, de modo que asumen que se ha debido de marchar. Beca se pregunta si esa interrupción ha arruinado el ambiente, y Chloe, como si le hubiera leído la mente, responde solo con hechos.

Clava su mirada —notablemente más oscurecida— en la de Beca, y se relame los labios. Retoma el movimiento de sus dedos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y el latigazo de placer es tan repentino e inesperado que Beca casi se desmorona por completo.

Alarga una mano hacia atrás, a ciegas, para sujetar el peso de su cuerpo. Resbala en un charco de lo que espera que sea solo agua antes de afianzarse en el mármol, la humedad ayudando a que su piel haga efecto ventosa.

La luz amarillenta del baño destella en la esfera metálica del reloj de Chloe, y le recuerda a Beca, de manera bastante desagradable, que tienen límite de tiempo.

Suelta un juramento que nada, y todo, tiene que ver con el delicioso movimiento de los dedos atrapados en su interior, y su mano libre se cierra entorno a la muñeca de Chloe. Pero le resulta imposible pedirle que pare: las palabras no dejan de desfigurarse a medio camino y salen en forma de gemidos.

Roba un vistazo a las manecillas del reloj, solo para hacerse una idea de lo jodido de su situación, y vuelve a maldecir.

\- Debería estar de camino al aeropuerto ya – se lamenta de manera entrecortada.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado cuando Chloe toca una zona especialmente sensible en su interior. Casi, _casi_ , es suficiente para hacerle olvidar su dilema.

\- Tranquila, puedo ser rápida – murmura la pelirroja, sus labios sobre el cuello de Beca, su aliento caliente condensándose con el sudor en su piel.

Beca dobla el codo para inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, lejos del alcance de Chloe, y poder lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa.

No sabe por qué escoge precisamente este momento para ser combativa, cuando es dolorosamente consciente de lo muy a la merced de Chloe que está: todo su placer reside en las puntas de sus dedos. En el sentido literal de la expresión.

Pero quizá sea el instinto de siempre llevarle la contraria, porque le sale solo.

\- ¿Y si _yo_ no puedo ser rápida? – rebate con un gesto algo petulante de la barbilla.

Chloe suelta una pequeña risa incrédula algo falta de aire y arquea las cejas.

\- ¿De verdad quieres empezar una guerra conmigo cuando estoy dentro de ti hasta los nudillos? – le reta, y, para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, ondula sus dedos para que se rocen con las paredes internas de la morena.

A Beca se le atasca la respiración de forma notable y se estremece entera, contrayéndose alrededor de sus dedos en los primeros indicios de su orgasmo. Su mano se crispa en la muñeca de Chloe impulsivamente.

\- Además, no finjas que no estás cerca ya – murmura Chloe sobre sus labios entreabiertos –. Puedo notarlo.

Y Beca odia, odia, _odia_ la sonrisita de superioridad que se expande lentamente por el rostro de la pelirroja cuando vuelve a contraerse casi como en respuesta a sus palabras. Si su placer no dependiera de ella, se la habría borrado de un manotazo.

Decide dejar la irritación a un lado en favor de perseguir su orgasmo, que ya puede sentir cada vez más cerca de su alcance. Sus dedos acarician la muñeca de Chloe cuando la sigue hasta donde desaparece entre sus piernas y empieza a masajear su clítoris en círculos rápidos y pequeños.

Respirando con dificultad, se derrite por completo contra el lavabo. Nota las rodillas tan flojas que es básicamente lo único que la ayuda a seguir en pie.

El borde de mármol se le clava en la base de su espalda, pero está tan perdida en su placer que casi ni lo siente. Su cabeza cuelga entre sus hombros y se muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que saborea su propia sangre.

Los ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta el punto de que puede ver pequeñas estrellas de luz flotar tras sus párpados, Beca coordina los movimientos de sus dedos con el profundo vaivén de los de Chloe, y emite un gemido casi torturado cuando todo empieza a ser demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensa antes de estallar por completo, y cae contra Chloe entre estremecimientos de placer y el fuerte sonido de su respiración agitada, quien se asegura de mantenerla en pie con un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura.

Tras un rato se siente con suficientes fuerzas como para abrir los ojos con un parpadeo algo perezoso, y se inclina hacia atrás.

Se encuentra la mirada de Chloe fija en ella: completamente absorta, bebiendo cada instante como si no quisiera perderse ni un solo detalle, con algo casi parecido al asombro, o la admiración, flotando por su azul bebé.

Beca arde allá donde se posa.

Hace que algo amenace con despertar en el pecho de Beca, un sentimiento cálido. Pero se apaga sin llegar nunca a crecer más allá que de un par de ascuas porque Chloe retira su mirada y su cuerpo de su espacio vital.

Se lava en el lavabo los restos de Beca que hacen que su piel brille suavemente bajo la luz amarillenta del baño, y le tiende un puñado de servilletas de papel a la morena una vez se ha secado las manos.

\- Para que… – sin terminar la frase, Chloe hace un gesto vago con la mano y baja su mirada de forma obvia a la entrepierna de Beca.

La morena coge las servilletas con un asentimiento agradecido y se limpia, tirándolas al váter una vez ha acabado. Se sube los vaqueros, y trata de no removerse en el sitio al notar lo húmedas que siguen sus bragas todavía.

Va a ser un vuelo incómodo con ese recordatorio constante entre las piernas.

Ve el guiñapo en el que Chloe dejó sus medias sobre el lavabo y lo coge para acercárselo, pero nada más cerrar los dedos a su alrededor se da cuenta de que están empapadas como si hubieran estado encima de un charco de agua.

\- Oh, mierda – musita. Gira la cintura hacia Chloe con la pelota de tela negra en la mano –. Se te han mojado.

Chloe frunce los labios en una mueca contrariada al escuchar las noticias. Las coge por el elástico de la cintura, dejando que caigan estiradas por su propio peso para ver si el daño es muy amplio o está contenido.

Una de las piernas está mucho más oscura que la otra allá donde ha absorbido el agua, y el pie opuesto también.

Chloe chasca la lengua, aunque no parece muy afectada por la pérdida. Separa sus bragas de las medias y solo entonces Beca se da cuenta de que se las había quitado juntas y, por lo tanto, estaban en la misma bola de tela.

\- ¿También se te han mojado? – pregunta.

Chloe puede permitirse ir sin medias, pero… Beca no llega a terminar el pensamiento, porque la sola idea de que Chloe quizá deba ir sin nada por debajo del vestido hace que un latigazo de placer recorra su abdomen.

La pelirroja termina de inspeccionar sus bragas y sacude la cabeza.

\- No más de lo que ya estaban – responde con un guiño y el destello de una sonrisa traviesa.

Beca carraspea una risa y desvía la mirada, súbitamente avergonzada.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia Chloe, mientras sus dedos terminan de abotonar su camisa de franela, llega a tiempo de ver la suave tela de las bragas acariciar sus piernas hasta desaparecer bajo la falda de su vestido.

La escena hace que se le seque la boca y el pulso en su clítoris reviva.

Desvía la mirada de nuevo justo cuando Chloe se gira en su dirección, con sus medias negras dobladas bajo el brazo, y tras tirar de la cadena del váter para que desaparezcan los últimos vestigios de su encuentro.

Es algo incómodo el camino juntas hasta la puerta del baño de minusválidos, sin saber qué decir ni cómo tratarse.

Chloe, su mano derecha en el pestillo y la izquierda en el manillar, no abre inmediatamente. Se detiene un instante, como pensando en algo. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Beca por encima del hombro y declarar lo siguiente:

\- Esto no cambia nada.

Su tono no es malicioso ni arrepentido, sino más bien… ¿Juguetón?

\- Vas a necesitar algo más que un orgasmo para caerme bien, Beale – responde Beca con el bufido de una risa.

Chloe esconde su sonrisa al girarse de nuevo hacia la puerta y descorrer el pestillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop—! He tenido que cortarlo por la mitad. Otra vez. Porque me estaba quedando excesivamente largo. Otra vez. Yo ya no sé qué hacer conmigo misma.
> 
> El próximo será el último, prometido.
> 
> Pd. Yo: ¿cuántas páginas quieres que tenga este capítulo?
> 
> Mi cerebro: SÍ.


	6. vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad de +7000 palabras de Beca y Chloe discutiendo igual que un viejo matrimonio xdd

Beca solo tiene que traspasar el archivo del ordenador del estudio a su disco duro para poder terminarlo desde la casa de su madre y apagar la mesa de mezclas, de modo que termina de recoger sus cosas mucho antes que Chloe.

Incierta, se balancea sobre las suelas de sus botas, las manos frente a su cuerpo y una sonrisa tensa en el rostro que no enseña ninguno de sus dientes.

\- Bueno… pues… – empieza a decir, alargando las palabras como si esperase una intervención divina o mágica que la salvara de tener que vivir esta situación tan incómoda.

Chloe la mira, sin parar de enrollar el cable de su tableta gráfica alrededor de una de sus manos. Esboza una sonrisa casi compasiva en la que, sin embargo, Beca capta un cierto tono burlón.

\- Adiós – se despide la pelirroja con simpleza –. Que pases una buena Navidad.

Beca asiente y resiste las ganas absurdas de darse un toque a un sombrero invisible.

\- Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Y quizá sean los nervios, o el hecho de que no tiene ni idea de qué coño se supone que debe hacer, pero su tono de voz sale ligeramente interrogante en la segunda parte de la oración y casi parece que está buscando la confirmación de Chloe.

La pelirroja parece encontrarlo inmensamente divertido a juzgar por la forma en que su sonrisa se tuerce y sus ojos brillan. Ladea la cabeza de una manera que habría resultado adorable si no fuera porque Beca sabe que precede a una burla.

\- No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Mitchell.

Beca se muerde la lengua para no responder con un: “¿lo prometes?” juguetón, porque por mucho que quiera, no sabe si está preparada todavía para afrontar las consecuencias.

En su lugar, chasca la lengua con falsa decepción y menea la cabeza.

\- Vaya, era lo único que le había pedido a Papá Noel…

\- Tendrías que haberte conformado con la paz mundial – rebate Chloe, tan rápida y hábil como siempre, encogiéndose de hombros como si de verdad sintiera lástima por ella.

Beca ríe.

\- Felices fiestas, Beale – lanza por encima del hombro justo antes de salir del estudio.

No recibe respuesta alguna, pero tampoco la espera. Tampoco _se queda_ a esperarla.

Recoge su maleta de debajo de su mesa y cruza la oficina desierta de manera tan apresurada, con el iPhone ya en la mano para pedir un Uber, que casi se lleva por delante a una de las pobres señoras del equipo de limpieza que sale en ese momento de la cocina.

Beca nunca sabrá si la mirada de desagrado que le lanza la señora es por casi arrollarla mientras está trabajando, por pisarle lo fregado, o porque fue ella la que intentó entrar en el baño de minusválidos y sabe perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro.

Musita un “feliz Navidad”, incapaz de mirar a la señora a la cara, y pasa a su lado con la cabeza gacha y la maleta rodando tras ella.

Reserva el Uber que se encuentra más cercano a su localización pero, a pesar de todo, el pronóstico son quince minutos como mínimo. Y, aunque Beca conoce de primera mano el tráfico infernal de Los Ángeles, aun así sale a la calle a esperarle con la esperanza de que sean menos.

No hace frío —no, considerando que es veintitrés de diciembre—, pero sí bastante viento y el primer golpe de aire fresco en sus mejillas sonrojadas es una maravilla. Exhala una gran respiración y cierra los ojos un instante.

Pronto, sin embargo, la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo hace que note más de lo normal el contraste con la noche en el exterior. Coge ambos extremos de su abrigo y se abraza a sí misma con un pequeño estremecimiento.

Camina hasta la esquina, donde la avenida principal se cruza con la calle lateral que sirve exclusivamente de entrada y salida al parking del edificio. Su mirada escanea de manera ansiosa el tráfico, a la espera del Ford rojo de su conductor, mientras golpetea el borde de su iPhone contra sus labios.

Por eso no hace caso inicialmente al Prius gris que, tras salir del parking, reduce velocidad hasta detenerse por completo en la curva.

Y habría seguido sin hacerle caso si no fuera porque la ventanilla del copiloto se desliza hacia abajo y revela a Chloe inclinada sobre la guantera para poder ver a Beca, y que Beca la vea a ella y no se asuste ni piense que está a punto de ser víctima de algún hombre baboso.

\- ¿Te llevo? – ofrece, alzando la voz para que llegue hasta donde está Beca en la acera sin que se la lleve el viento.

Beca se dobla en la cintura y da un par de pasos hacia delante.

\- No… No te preocupes, no hace falta – rechaza con una sacudida de la mano en la que lleva el iPhone –. He pedido un Uber.

\- ¿Segura? Yo también voy al aeropuerto.

Ese argumento disuelve gran parte de la reticencia de Beca porque, de verdad, ¿quién es ella para negarse si van en la misma dirección?

Pero, aun así, alterna la mirada un par de veces entre la app en su móvil y el rostro expectante de Chloe, valorando sus opciones: van a ser las seis, su Uber no aparece, probablemente encuentren tráfico, y Chloe está _ahí mismo_.

Casi como por intervención divina, en ese momento su iPhone vibra en su mano.

Cuando Beca baja la mirada, con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de su conductor diciendo que ya ha llegado, lo que encuentra en la pantalla iluminada es un aviso de que está atascado en un accidente y se va a retrasar más del tiempo estimado.

Así que, cuando sus ojos saltan al rostro de Chloe, Beca ya ha tomado una decisión.

\- Bueno, si insistes – se encoge de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Se apresura a rodear el culo del Prius para guardar la maleta en el maletero antes de que Chloe tenga tiempo de pensar dos veces en lo que acaba de hacer y se arrepienta de haberse ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto.

Se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto con una exhalación.

\- Pero solo porque no quiero perder el vuelo – bromea mientras tantea con una mano en el lateral del asiento en busca del cinturón.

Chloe pone unos exagerados ojos en blanco, aunque sonriendo.

\- Bien, entonces no te importará que suba el volumen de la música – sin esperar respuesta, alarga una mano a la ruedecilla de la radio y la gira hacia la derecha.

Beca ríe mientras desbloquea su móvil para cancelar el Uber.

\- Depende, ¿piensas torturarme todo el camino con las pasteladas de Ed Sheeran?

Chloe deja escapar una exclamación ahogada de profunda ofensa y sube todavía más el volumen para que la voz del cantante irlandés reverbere por cada rincón del coche.

\- Perdona, ¿qué tiene de malo Ed Sheeran? – dice en lo que es prácticamente un grito para hacerse oír.

\- No me malinterpretes, es un gran músico – se defiende Beca, alzando las manos extendidas en son de paz –. Pero un poco monotemático, ¿no crees? – hace un gesto circular con las muñecas –. Sus canciones están bien cuando tienes diecisiete años y te has enamorado por primera vez, pero a los veinticinco… – chasca la lengua y se encoge de hombros –. Sabes que son todo mentiras.

Chloe aprovecha un momento de pausa en el tráfico por un semáforo en rojo para girar su cabeza dramáticamente en la dirección de Beca, los ojos abiertos como platos en una expresión cercana al horror o la preocupación.

\- Wow – murmura en una exhalación –. ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño, Beca Mitchell?

Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa mientras se ríe.

\- ¿Quieres la versión corta de la lista o la larga? – bromea.

\- ¿En cuál salgo yo? – inquiere Chloe con una sonrisa torcida.

\- En ambias, obviamente.

Chloe asiente, como si estuviera satisfecha, pero su fachada de rompe rápidamente cuando es incapaz de contener la risa por más tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece…? – se hace una pausa en la que Chloe pulsa una tecla en el volante para saltar la canción que se está reproduciendo en ese momento y comienza la siguiente –. ¡Ah! – exclama, satisfecha, cuando los primeros acordes salen de los altavoces –. The 1975 sí, ¿no?

Beca arruga el rostro en una mueca poco convencida y se encoge de hombros.

\- Meh.

\- ¿Tampoco? – ligeramente irritada, Chloe resopla –. ¿Son demasiado _mainstream_ para ti, o qué?

\- No – ríe Beca con una sacudida de cabeza –. Están bien, pero también es cierto que me parece que están algo endiosados.

En lugar de responder, Chloe opta por pasar a la siguiente canción. La pantalla digital anuncia que es una de Beyoncé, así que Chloe vuelve a presionar el botón del volante y salta a la siguiente en la lista de reproducción.

\- ¡Ey! – protesta Beca –. Beyoncé sí me gusta.

\- Beyoncé le gusta a todo el mundo – Chloe pone los ojos en blanco –. No me sirve.

Beca aprieta los labios para no reírse justo en el mismo momento en que la voz de King Princess empieza a cantar desde los altavoces del coche. Chloe debe malinterpretar su gesto como un intento de contener su desagrado, porque pausa la música para descargar todo el peso de su indignación en Beca.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿¡King Princess tampoco?! ¿¡Pero acaso te gusta alguien?!

\- ¡No…! ¡Sí que…!

Su defensa se corta antes siquiera de empezar. Quiere decir que King Princess sí que le gusta; que, de hecho, le sorprende que Chloe la tenga en su biblioteca, que eso compensa por las tres canciones seguidas de Ed Sheeran.

Pero no es capaz.

Primero, porque su propia risa no le deja pronuncia palabra.

Y, segundo, porque, al volver a intentarlo, es interrumpida por Chloe.

\- Oye, ¿eres consciente de que todavía estoy a tiempo de parar aquí mismo y dejarte donde te encontré? – le recuerda en un tono exasperado que, aun así, no supone ninguna amenaza real –. No te he rescatado de un lateral de la carretera para que insultes mi gusto musical.

Y Beca… No puede resistir la tentación. No, cuando el comentario está tan a huevo.

(Aunque tampoco es que intente resistirse en primer lugar.)

\- Bueno… – se pasa la lengua despacio por los dientes superiores y, cuando la suelta, es para revelar la sonrisa comemierda que se ha expandido por su rostro –. Es que pensé que sería mejor.

Chloe resopla una risa algo sorprendida, algo ofendida.

\- Claramente no. En fin… – hace un vago gesto con la mano hacia el asiento del copiloto ocupado por Beca –. A las pruebas me remito.

Ahora es el turno de Beca de sorprenderse. Su boca cae abierta en una exclamación ahogada que nunca llega a salir de su garganta, donde se mezcla con la risa y el absoluto deleite por haber sido cogida desprevenida en su propio juego.

No sabe si el comentario de Chloe se refiere a que se ha ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto a pesar de ser “enemigas”, a su encuentro en el baño y lo que eso dice de sus gustos, o si es mucho más simple que eso y solo hace alusión a su confesión de que le gusta el trabajo de Beca como productora.

Lo peor de todo: Beca no sabe qué significado quiere que tenga.

\- _Ouch_ – dice al final, algo estrangulado por la carcajada que escapa prácticamente al mismo tiempo de su boca –. Vale, ya me callo.

Alza ambas manos para señalizar su rendición. Junta el índice y el pulgar y los pasa por encima de sus labios como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera. Luego, hace todo un show de lanzarlo lejos con una sacudida de sus dedos.

Pero la satisfacción de Chloe no dura ni dos segundos, porque Beca en seguida siente la necesidad de clarificar que:

\- No me _rescataste_ , por cierto.

Algo que es una mezcla entre un gruñido y una risa escapa de la garganta de Chloe cuando esta deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que su nuca golpea el reposacabezas de su asiento, y la sacude con un movimiento que derrocha incredulidad.

\- Solo quería dejarlo claro – Beca se encoge de hombros y aprieta los labios como para indicar que, ahora sí que sí, se va a callar.

\- Ya…

Pero la forma en que Chloe le da la razón, alargando el sonido de la vocal mientras asiente lentamente, irrita a Beca. Le da la sensación de que le está diciendo que sí como a los locos, de que en realidad no la cree.

\- No _necesitaba_ ser rescatada, mi Uber estaba en camino – insiste, cruzándose de brazos en actitud cabezota.

Y si omite la parte en que ese Uber estaba atrapado en un atasco y no sabía cuándo habría llegado, y si Chloe no hubiera aparecido a Beca no le habría quedado más remedio que coger un taxi e ir palideciendo progresivamente a medida que veía subir el precio final en el taxímetro, pues…

Es únicamente porque es información irrelevante.

Chloe frunce los labios igual que si estuviera intentando resistir las ganas de sonreír.

\- Tienes una forma curiosa de dar las gracias – observa.

\- Eso es, quizá, porque no te las estoy dando – rebate Beca, imitando el retintín sarcástico que ha usado la pelirroja con ella.

\- Sabes, creo que me caías mejor cuando tenías la boca ocupada y no podías hablar.

El comentario, acompañado de una punzante mirada, es de lo más inesperado.

Beca despega los labios para defenderse inmediatamente, pero se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de qué decir y tiene que volver a cerrarlos. Se le encienden las mejillas ante los recuerdos que parpadean en su mente y necesita tomarse un momento para desterrarlos.

Resopla una risa y sacude la cabeza con cierta incredulidad.

\- _Wow_ … ¿Acabas de sexualizar el: “estás más guapa callada”?

Chloe se encoge de hombros sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento.

\- Tú te ofreciste – le recuerda.

\- No, _tú_ te ofreciste.

\- ¿A callarte? – Chloe arquea una ceja divertida y finge meditar la propuesta –. Mmm quizá debería, aunque no creo que sea muy seguro hacerlo mientras conduzco.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco de manera exagerada e ignora la broma.

\- No, _tú_ te ofreciste a acercarme al aeropuerto.

Chloe suspira, no sin cierto dramatismo, y asiente.

\- Sí, y me estoy arrepintiendo de ello ahora…

Beca esboza una sonrisa petulante.

\- Eso te pasa por ser buena persona.

\- Lección aprendida – Chloe aprieta los labios y, como si no pudiera esperar más tiempo para poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos, lanza una mirada a Beca por el rabillo del ojo –. Ahora, cállate.

Muy a su pesar, Beca no puede contener una risa.

Escapa de entre su boca más como una exhalación de aire que otra cosa, pero no deja de ser, indudablemente, una risa. Y la tercera que Chloe le arranca por sorpresa en un periodo demasiado breve de tiempo.

No sabe si le gusta o no que Chloe se esté volviendo tan buena a la hora de cogerla desprevenida.

Alarga una mano hacia la pantalla digital del coche y le da play a la música que Chloe había pausado. La voz de King Princess retoma el estribillo de _Ohio_ , y Chloe entorna los ojos como si estuviera esperando más quejas por su parte.

Sin embargo, Beca se recuesta en su asiento, las manos escondidas bajo sus brazos cruzados y la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios, y gira el cuello hacia su ventanilla para dejar claro que tiene intención de mantener su voto de silencio.

El paisaje borroso de Los Ángeles pasa a toda velocidad por el otro lado del cristal a medida que avanzan por la autopista, lleno de luces y vida. No es nada que Beca no haya visto antes, pero ayuda a distraerla mientras se encuentra a sí misma esperando.

¿El qué? No está segura.

No tiene claro si está esperando a que Chloe diga algo, o por la habitual sensación de incomodidad que experimentas cuando estás en absoluto silencio.

No sabe si es una experiencia universal o algo que solo sufre ella, pero Beca tiene la mala suerte de ponerse nerviosa si un silencio se alarga demasiado con una persona con la que todavía no tiene mucha —o ninguna— confianza.

Empieza a picarle el cuerpo entero, le sudan las palmas de las manos y su temperatura parece subir en un pico abrupto igual que si tuviera fiebre. La garganta se le estrecha, su cabeza se llena de sonidos de alarma, y su diálogo interno se reduce a: _piensapiensapiensapiensa_.

Cualquier cosa, lo primero que se le ocurra, pero no más _silencio_.

Se asfixia con el silencio.

Lo cual es de lo más irónico porque siente una fuerte aversión —por no llamarlo odio— por las conversaciones banales, sin fondo ni sentido, en las que se habla de lo que sea porque es preferible eso a quedarse en silencio.

Es un malgasto de aliento y de tiempo, y siempre termina sintiéndose de lo más estúpida.

Por eso, y aun a riesgo de que piensen que es una gilipollas, es de las que presiona el botón de cerrar puertas cuando ve que alguien va a subir al ascensor con ella, en vez de alargar una mano para mantenerlas abiertas.

Y, sin embargo, aquí está: en silencio, en presencia de Chloe —una persona con la que Beca definitivamente _no_ consideraría que tiene confianza—, y a la espera de una sensación de incomodidad que no aparece.

De hecho, si hay algún tipo de tensión en el ambiente, no es por el silencio precisamente. Beca ni siquiera está segura de que “tensión” sea la palabra correcta para describir lo que está ocurriendo entre ellas en este momento.

Es más bien como un zumbido, como la vibración de la nota más grave de un bajo que reverbera por debajo de todas las capas de música en una canción, tan suave que no eres consciente de ello, pero _lo sientes_.

Porque, sin esa nota, la canción no sería la misma. Porque habría un vacío que nadie que no tuviera un oído entrenado sabría explicar, pero que se haría notar lo suficiente como para saber que algo importante falta.

A Beca le recuerda a aquella vez que, en el colegio, llevaron a su curso de excursión a visitar una central eléctrica.

Su guía, el señor Pho, de pelo canoso y arrugas de expresión en las comisuras de sus ojos rasgados, les pidió, con la cansada resignación de alguien que ha tenido que soportar todo tipo de comentarios a lo largo de su vida, que se guardasen las bromas sobre su nombre para el viaje de vuelta en el autobús.

Después de explicarles el funcionamiento básico de una central eléctrica, les llevó a una sala de observación que se asomaba a la extensa explanada de terreno en la que estaban situadas las torretas que sujetan los cables.

Beca fue una de las últimas en salir de esa habitación, y una vez los más escandalosos de sus compañeros se habían alejado por el pasillo, podía escuchar el zumbido de la electricidad que cargaban esos cables metálicos.

Esa es la palabra que está buscando: electricidad.

Beca puede sentirla hormiguear por debajo de su piel, concentrándose en las puntas de sus dedos, recargando sus terminaciones nerviosas del sopor tan satisfactorio que se había apoderado de ella tras su orgasmo.

Tamborilea los dedos sobre sus piernas para deshacerse del recuerdo fantasma del roce de la piel de Chloe sobre sus yemas, sustituyéndolo por la sensación rugosa de la tela de sus vaqueros.

Es la primera señal de vida que da desde que aceptó la orden de Chloe de permanecer callada, lo cual pasó cinco canciones atrás, que, traducido a una medida de tiempo que no sea la de Beca, equivalen a quince minutos.

La morena ríe para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué? – inquiere Chloe, mirándola por el rabillo el ojo con expresión curiosa.

Beca se vuelve hacia ella y arquea las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? – devuelve, confundida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Beca exhala una risa sorprendida, sin esperarse que Chloe le hubiera estado prestando atención.

\- Nada – lo desestima con un gesto de la mano y una sacudida de cabeza.

Pero Chloe no parece muy satisfecha por su respuesta, y chasca la lengua en actitud claramente reprobatoria.

\- No, ¡dime! – insiste –. Quiero saber qué es tan gracioso.

\- Pensé que querías que estuviera callada – le recuerda Beca con cierto retintín burlón en su voz.

Chloe resopla una risa exasperada, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera tan exagerada que Beca siente una pequeña chispa de orgullo encenderse en su pecho.

\- Mira, es tu coche y yo solo soy una pobre damisela en apuros que ha sido rescatada de un lateral de la carretera – continúa Beca, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa que amenaza con expandirse por sus labios –. No quisiera hacer nada que…

\- Ugh, eres insoportable – interrumpe Chloe, aunque más divertida que molesta por el espectáculo.

\- …te molestara – Beca la ignora por completo, pisando por encima de sus palabras –, pero no puedo hacer eso si no te decides…

\- Oh, por dios.

\- …y me lo dices de manera clara y comprensible…

Chloe suelta una carcajada.

\- ¡Vale, vale! – alza la voz para cortar a Beca de una vez por todas, agitando una mano desesperada.

La morena aprieta los labios en una fina línea para contener la risa.

\- Lo único a lo que aspiro es a satisfacer tus deseos – calmada, finaliza su discurso, puntuándolo con un encogimiento de hombros que pretende ser despreocupado pero derrocha burla por todos los costados.

Se da cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras cuando es demasiado tarde: ya están dichas, ya no se pueden retirar, y flotan por el aire del interior del coche con la sutileza de un elefante ciego en una cacharrería.

Ve cómo Chloe se muerde el labio inferior antes de que su sonrisa se tuerza, cómo su azul bebé destella bajo las luces de la autopista con un brillo peligroso, y Beca contiene a duras penas el impulso de hundirse en su asiento para desaparecer de la vista.

No quiere escuchar…

\- Podría decirse que eso ya lo has hecho – ronronea la pelirroja, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos con certera puntería.

Si Chloe pretendía callarla para siempre, ha optado por la estrategia más efectiva: la vergüenza. Beca siente sus mejillas y cuello arder. Cierra la boca tan de golpe que puede oír sus muelas chocar, y reza para que el sonido haya quedado contenido en su interior.

Desvía la mirada a la ventanilla del copiloto cuando Chloe bate las pestañas en su dirección de forma lenta, coqueta, y totalmente _perversa_.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – inquiere Chloe.

El cambio de tema es tan brusco, y viene tan de la nada, que coge a Beca desprevenida. Sacude la cabeza ligeramente y tiene que pensárselo unos segundos más de los que una pregunta tan sencilla realmente merece.

\- Um… Seattle.

\- ¿En serio? – la exclamación, hecha con el mismo tono de alegre sorpresa que siempre precede una coincidencia, llena a Beca de aprehensión por las palabras que vayan a caer de labios de los Chloe a continuación.

Ya puede verse sentada al lado de Chloe durante las casi tres horas de vuelo que hay entre Los Ángeles y Seattle.

\- Yo soy de Portland – continúa la pelirroja.

Beca arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Portland, Oregon o Portland, Maine?

\- Oregon – ríe Chloe, como si fuera obvio –. Somos prácticamente vecinas.

Por algún motivo, eso hace reír a Beca.

\- Prácticamente – repite, no sin cierta burla.

Chloe no parece ofenderse, solo asiente sin que su amplia sonrisa se vea afectada por la mofa. Activa el intermitente con el meñique antes de guiar el coche por la rampa de bajada que es la salida del aeropuerto desde la autopista.

\- ¿Vas a pasarlo con tus padres, entonces? – pregunta de forma algo distraída mientras trata de incorporarse al carril principal.

\- Con mi madre solo – corrige Beca –. Mi padre... – incómoda, gira un poco la cabeza hacia su ventanilla y baja la voz –. No tengo relación con mi padre.

\- Oh.

Beca puede ver el momento en el que las piezas del puzzle encajan por fin en la mente de Chloe, terminan de completar la idea que se ha formado de ella. Suspira, porque este es el instante en que las miradas siempre se tiñen de compasión. Y lo odia.

No quiere la pena de nadie: no le sirve de nada, y llega diecisiete años demasiado tarde.

\- Bueno, él se lo pierde – declara Chloe, encogiendo un hombro.

Beca gira la cabeza hacia ella y recibe una cálida sonrisa que hace que algo en su pecho se estremezca.

Se salva de tener que inspeccionar su reacción más de cerca porque Chloe reduce velocidad hasta detenerse en la pequeña cola de coches formada frente al monitor que controla la barrera de paso en la entrada del parking.

Una ráfaga de viento entra por la ventanilla de Chloe cuando la baja para presionar el botón. La máquina escupe un ticket con un zumbido electrónico y la barrera se levanta en un ángulo de noventa grados, dejando el paso despejado.

Chloe avanza a una velocidad moderada por la primera planta del parking, pasando de largo fila tras fila de plazas ocupadas, y es en ese momento que Beca se da cuenta de lo que significa dejar el coche aparcado aquí.

Frunce el ceño con cierto fastidio, porque sabe lo que le toca hacer a continuación y no le hace ninguna gracia.

\- Oye… – dice para llamar la atención de Chloe, que musita un “mmhh” distraído mientras desciende a la segunda planta –. Ya que me has traído, y aunque probablemente me arrepienta de haberme ofrecido cuando vea la cifra final – esboza una mueca sarcástica –, ¿quieres que dividamos lo que te va a costar dejar el coche aquí cinco días?

Chloe le lanza una mirada fugaz y sonríe ampliamente.

\- _Aaaw_ , pero si tiene corazón – se burla, asomando la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes. El resoplido desdeñoso de Beca le hace reír, y sacude la cabeza antes de responder a su ofrecimiento –. No hace falta.

Beca está a punto de protestar, pensando que Chloe la estaba rechazando por ser cordial o demasiado cabezota como para aceptar su ayuda —solo Dios sabe que si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas, Beca lo habría hecho—, pero Chloe continúa hablando.

\- Mi tío es piloto y tiene una plaza reservada – explica.

Ahora que lo menciona, Beca se fija en que Chloe no está zigzagueando entre pasillos y dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo como haría una persona que solo está buscando una plaza libre en la que meter el coche cuando el parking está lleno.

Al contrario, Chloe navega por el interior del aparcamiento con la precisión de alguien que está siguiendo unas instrucciones concretas.

Frena en el pasillo y, cuando Beca mira por su ventanilla se da cuenta de que, en el suelo, por encima del número de cada plaza, hay un vinilo pegado con el logo de la aerolínea Delta para señalizar que son sitios exclusivos para empleados.

\- Esta semana está en Roma, así que me la ha dejado – la pelirroja menea las cejas en un movimiento sugerente –. _Gratis_ – recalca con un guiño.

Se inclina por delante de Beca para alcanzar la guantera y de ella saca una tarjeta plastificada que mira brevemente, como para cerciorarse de algo, antes de colocarla en la esquina que se forma entre el parabrisas y el salpicadero.

Chloe maniobra el coche para aparcar de culo en la plaza marcada con un siete, y se detiene una vez ya lo tiene perfectamente orientado.

\- Pero, oye – dice, girándose hacia Beca con una sonrisa torcida –, no le diría que no a un café. A la vuelta, ¿quizá?

Beca entorna los ojos, sospechosa.

La propuesta ha sido hecha en la forma de una pregunta casual, como si fuera un comentario sobre el clima, y Chloe mantiene su actitud relajada e inocente, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte para continuar aparcando.

Pero algo en el brillo de su azul bebé, en esa aparente despreocupación y cómo parece estar absorta en sus maniobras a pesar de que lo único que tiene que hacer es dar marcha atrás con el volante recto, despierta el sentido arácnido de Beca.

\- Tengo la sensación de que acabo de caer en una trampa – responde lentamente sin apartar ni un instante la mirada de Chloe en busca de una reacción que la delate: el fruncido de sus labios, el más breve temblor de los músculos de sus mejillas.

Chloe se mantiene impasible, su mirada en el espejo retrovisor para no golpear la pared.

\- Pero… Vale – Beca acepta con un asentimiento justo cuando Chloe detiene el coche y pone la marcha en neutro –. Un café cuando volvamos.

Chloe le regala una sonrisa radiante, apagando el motor con un giro de muñeca.

\- ¡Bien! – celebra –. Es una cita – y, con un guiño travieso, sale del coche antes de que Beca tenga tiempo siquiera a reaccionar.

La morena resopla una risa incrédula para sí misma y deja caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas de su asiento, cerrando los ojos un par de segundos para, ¿maldecirse? ¿felicitarse?, por haber caído picado el anzuelo.

\- Lo sabía – musita para sí misma, solo para salir del coche instantes después y repetirlo en voz más alta para que Chloe la escuche –. ¡Lo sabía!

Chloe reaparece por el otro lado del morro, rodando una maleta en cada mano, y parpadea inocentemente hacia Beca. La suave arruga de confusión que se forma entre sus cejas es tan conveniente que solo sirve para reavivar las sospechas de la morena.

\- Sabía que era una trampa – repite Beca a modo de explicación a la pregunta no dicha.

Chloe rueda los ojos y empieza a empujar ambas maletas en la dirección que indican los carteles luminosos que cuelgan del techo bajo del aparcamiento, sin esperar a Beca pero sabiendo que la va a seguir porque lleva su equipaje.

Beca aprieta el paso para ponerse a su lado y le quita la maleta de la mano de un suave tirón.

\- Es un _café_ – observa Chloe –, no un paseo por el bosque.

Beca resopla una risa, presionando la fecha de subir en los botones del ascensor para que se detenga en su planta.

\- Casi preferiría un paseo por el bosque – admite. Ante la mirada incrédula que Chloe le lanza por la comisura de los ojos, Beca se encoge de hombros –. Así por lo menos sabría que planeas asesinarme y enterrarme a dos metros bajo tierra.

Chloe suelta una carcajada.

Pero una señora mayor que, a juzgar por la ausencia de equipaje, viene a recoger a alguien y justo acaba de entrar en la zona del ascensor para esperar con ellas, parece un poco alarmada al escuchar la conversación.

\- Es una broma – se apresura a clarificar Beca, algo azorada.

Chloe, sin embargo, continúa como si nada:

\- ¿Solo dos? – inquiere con los ojos guiñados –. Eso es pedir a gritos que un perro te huela y te desentierre pensando que eres un hueso que morder.

El ascensor se detiene finalmente en el segundo piso del parking y se abre con un anuncio de la voz robótica de una mujer. Beca y Chloe dejan que entre primero la señora, y saludan con gestos silenciosos de las cabezas a los que ya se encuentran en su interior.

\- Pues seis metros bajo tierra – dice Beca en voz queda tras comprobar con una mirada que el botón del piso de salidas ya está encendido.

\- Voy a estar un buen rato cavando.

\- Mmm, sí – sin pensar, Beca mira a Chloe por el rabillo del ojo y recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo en una rápida pasada –. Pero tienes los brazos para ello.

Chloe parece estar a punto de replicar hasta que se da cuenta de lo que Beca ha dicho. Tiene un breve momento de pausa, procesando las palabras. Luego se gira para mirarla fijamente, una sonrisa divertida en los labios y las cejas arqueadas.

\- ¿Acabas de hacerme un cumplido? – pregunta en tono incrédulo.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Beca entra en un ligero estado de pánico y trata de encontrar la forma de rectificar lo dicho sin resultar demasiado brusca o delatar que su propio subconsciente la ha traicionado al decir lo que piensa.

\- No, solo estaba enunciando un hecho – rectifica, apuntando a Chloe con un dedo.

\- No, no – Chloe rechaza su corrección con una risa y un batir de su mano –. No intentes quitarme esto, Mitchell – advierte –. Dale las vueltas que quieras, pero no cambia que ha sido un cumplido.

Beca bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Cree lo que quieras si eso te ayuda a dormir mejor por las noches – se encoge de hombros para demostrar que le da igual –. Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

Chloe ríe, aunque no tiene oportunidad de responder porque las puertas del ascensor se abren e inmediatamente los tres trajeados que iban pegados a la pared del fondo salen casi a la carrera, arrasando a su paso.

\- ¡Ey! – protesta la pelirroja cuando es empujada contra Beca sin miramientos.

Ninguno de los tres hombres se vuelve ante la exclamación, demasiado ocupados con sus móviles como para prestar atención a sus alrededores, y el resto de los ocupantes del ascensor salen, rodeándolas, como queriendo mantenerse fuera del conflicto.

\- Gilipollas – musita Beca, sus manos todavía en la cintura de Chloe, donde se posaron por instinto para evitar que se cayera –. ¿Estás bien?

Chloe asiente y sonríe cuando su mirada cae a las manos de Beca.

Beca las retira, igual que si ahora que sabe que Chloe se ha dado cuenta de su posicionamiento le quemasen como si las tuviera encima de lava ardiendo. Guarda una en el bolsillo de su abrigo y curva la otra en el manillar de su maleta.

Si las ocupa con otras cosas, quizá no sienta tanto la falta del calor corporal de Chloe sobre sus palmas, quizá no la eche tanto de menos.

\- Supongo que ya estamos en paz – comenta Chloe, divertida –. Yo te rescato de un lateral de la carretera, y tú me salvas de caer de culo al suelo.

Ambas ríen con la broma y juntas se dirigen hacia el control de seguridad.

Las dos vuelan en avión frecuentemente —por motivos de trabajo, pero especialmente para ir a sus casas de visita—, de modo que ya se conocen todos los protocolos de memoria y pasan el control rápido y sin problemas.

Al terminar, Beca se sacude la cabeza a sí misma porque siempre se pone nerviosa a pesar de saber que no lleva drogas ni armas escondidas en su equipaje y, por lo tanto, no tiene motivo alguno para ponerse nerviosa.

Se detienen bajo las pantallas digitales con las listas de todos los vueltos entrantes y salientes de LAX para ver sus respectivas puertas de embarque.

\- E12 – lee Chloe en voz alta.

\- Yo estoy en L3 – responde Beca.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Beca aprieta los labios en una mueca de circunstancias porque sus puertas de embarque están en extremos opuestos de la terminal, lo que significa que no les queda más remedio que despedirse.

Otra vez.

\- Bueno… Pásalo bien con tu familia – dice Beca.

Se remueve en el sitio con cierta incomodidad. Si no sabía cómo actuar antes, después del sexo en el baño, ahora que han pasado media hora juntas encerradas en un coche peleando como si fueran un viejo matrimonio, pues aún menos.

Chloe solo sonríe, agradecida, y asiente.

\- Tú también. Disfruta de tu madre.

Beca la imita, asintiendo y sonriendo.

El momento se alarga, igual que un chicle entre los dedos curiosos de un niño pequeño, mientras Beca debate consigo misma sobre si es correcto dar media vuelta y marcharse ya, o si debe esperar un poco más.

Chloe, como presintiendo su dilema, le libra del peso de tener que tomar una decisión al dar un paso hacia la dirección en la que tiene que dirigirse para ir a su puerta de embarque. Con un gesto de cabeza hacia Beca, se despide:

\- Nos vemos el lunes.

\- Adiós – Beca devuelve la despedida con un pequeño y algo torpe movimiento de la mano.

Sin duda alguna, Chloe gira sobre sus talones y emprende el camino, alejándose de Beca.

En las películas, este es el momento en el que el protagonista se queda clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse, viendo con expresión de profunda tristeza cómo la persona que le gusta se pierde entre la multitud.

No Beca.

Beca gira sobre sus talones apenas unos segundos después de que lo haga Chloe, y se marcha en dirección opuesta hacia su puerta de embarque.

Ninguna de las dos mira hacia atrás.

Todavía no.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, cuando Beca llega a la oficina de Residual Heat por la mañana tras sus breves vacaciones, tiene que luchar contra la avalancha de recuerdos —placenteros, pero ligeramente abrumadores— que amenaza con sepultarla.

Al entrar a hacerse su habitual segundo café de la mañana, se encuentra con todo su grupo de amigos reunidos en la cocina, que la reciben con sus habituales vítores.

\- Es demasiado pronto para semejante escándalo – protesta Beca, el ceño fruncido y una mueca dolorida en el rostro.

Se dirige directa hacia la cafetera vacía, rellenando el depósito de agua y echando una cucharada sopera de café en el filtro.

\- ¿Qué tal las navidades, Becaw? – le pregunta Jesse.

\- Bastante bien – responde con una sonrisa –. ¿Qué tal las vuestras?

Recibe una confusa amalgama de contestaciones variadas, sin entender nada, que le arrancan una risa. Han sido solo cinco días separados, pero había echado de menos a este grupo de bichos raros a los que llama amigos.

Claro que, nunca diría eso en voz alta.

Una vez ha presionado el botón de encender y la cafetera empieza a ronronear, se gira hacia sus amigos.

La primera en la que se fija es en Chloe.

Tampoco es su culpa, se dice Beca a sí misma. La pelirroja se ha puesto un fino jersey de un vivo tono rojo que resulta bastante llamativo, especialmente combinado con sus mechones cobrizos y sus grandes ojos azules.

Es imposible no fijarse en ella.

De hecho, con el cuello de la camisa blanca que asoma de debajo del jersey, Chloe casi parece…

Sus miradas se cruzan, y el pensamiento de Beca, _poof_ , se desvanece a la mitad como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar. La sonrisa de Chloe se tuerce, con deleite, y Beca, viéndose pillada, reza para que el ardor que siente por dentro no la haga ruborizarse.

\- Me ha llamado Santa Claus – dice con una sonrisa burlona para disimular.

Una pequeña arruga de confusión se forma en el ceño de la pelirroja, que ladea la cabeza con obvia curiosidad y algo de diversión.

\- Quiere que le devuelvas el disfraz – Beca hace un gesto de barbilla para señalar el jersey rojo y la camisa blanca.

Chloe suelta una risa. Sus ojos relampaguean con un brillo de deleite, ya sea porque considera que es una buena broma, o porque no va con mala intención, o porque sabe que el único motivo por el que Beca la ha hecho es para apartar la atención del obvio repaso que estaba haciendo de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – una ceja pelirroja se arquea, desafiante –. Qué casualidad, a mí me ha llamado mi primo de siete años – Chloe hace una pausa dramática para que el final tenga mayor golpe de efecto –. Quiere que le devuelvas los chistes.

Beca reprime una sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los chicos, cuyo único propósito es alimentar el fuego y que continúen intercambiando ataques hasta que una de ellas se quede sin ideas y sea declarada perdedora.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos tiene intención de continuar. Algo que, cinco días atrás, sí habría ocurrido.

Y, de todos modos, aunque hubieran querido, tampoco tienen oportunidad de hacerlo porque son bruscamente interrumpidas por el largo, agónico y bastante exagerado gruñido de exasperación que suelta Stacie.

\- ¡Oh, venga! – protesta con un golpe de ambas manos sobre la destartalada mesa de la cocina –. Pensé que habríais dejado resuelta toda esa tensión sexual – agita una mano en un aspaviento en su dirección –, antes de iros de vacaciones.

Beca casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Finge comprobar cómo va su café solo para esconder su rostro de las miradas de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de la diversión que puede sentir salir a raudales del cuerpo de Chloe.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que tendríamos que haber hecho eso? – pregunta, de espaldas a Stacie, mientras vuelca el líquido caliente en una taza limpia –. ¿Antes o después de tener que producir una canción entera en un par de horas?

Se vuelve hacia su amiga con una ceja arqueada en actitud crítica, chupando la cuchara que ha usado para remover el corto chorro de sirope de agave que ha echado en su café para endulzarlo.

\- Literalmente: _en cualquier momento_ – responde Stacie con cierta exasperación –. Estabais solas en la oficina – vuelve a agitar las manos en el aire para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Beca lanza una mirada de súplica a Chloe para que le eche una mano con esto, pero descubre que Chloe está disfrutando en extremo con la conversación y la escucha atentamente, la barbilla reposando en su mano y una sonrisa comemierda en los labios.

Tiene la audacia, _la audacia_ , de arquear las cejas ante la mirada de socorro de Beca, como si no entendiera por qué le está pidiendo ayuda a _ella_ de entre todas las personas.

Como si el tema no fuera con ella.

Como si Beca hubiera imaginado todo lo ocurrido en el baño de minusválidos.

Beca resopla, frustrada, y vuelve a mirar a Stacie por encima del borde de su taza de café.

\- No todos vivimos nuestra vida como si fuéramos los protagonistas de una película porno, Stace.

Su respuesta se gana unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de sus amigos, y Beca suspira internamente de alivio porque ha creado la distracción perfecta.

Mientras Stacie defiende los pros de su modo de vida ante los demás, sobre el escándalo que montan al recoger todo y limpiar la mesa de migas y salpicaduras de café para los que vengan después, Jesse se recuesta contra la encimera a su lado.

\- Oye, ¿qué tal se os dio al final eso de trabajar juntas?

La pregunta, hecha en tono bajo para que solo llegase a oídos de Beca, tiene la mala suerte de llegar en un extraño momento de calma en el alboroto que, se suponía, tenía que hacerla pasar desapercibida.

De repente, la atención de todos vuelve a estar sobre Beca. Igual que si sus ojos fueran láseres sobre su piel, la morena se siente empezar a sudar porque, en serio, es demasiado pronto en la mañana para tener que sufrir semejante montaña rusa emocional.

Ni siquiera se ha terminado su segundo café.

Lanza una rápida mirada a Chloe y traga saliva al ver el destello peligroso que cruza por sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que ha pasado por su mente ante esa pregunta no es precisamente el tiempo que estuvieron en el estudio.

\- Seguimos aquí, ¿no? – responde Beca, sarcástica, estirando ambos brazos –, así que tan mal no se nos debió de dar.

Recibe un empujón por parte de Jesse, pero solo tiene ojos para la sonrisa torcida que Chloe está tratando de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Una vez Beca dejó de ser una cabezota – se burla Chloe con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada firme hacia la morena, que pone los ojos en blanco y la desestima con un batir de la mano –, todo fue bien.

\- ¿Y a Sammy le gustó? – inquiere Flo, arqueando las cejas.

Chloe asiente, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Recibimos un email de respuesta _con palabras_ – dice Beca.

Se gana un coro de exageradas exclamaciones ahogadas que lleva a que todos estallen en risas, porque es una broma habitual entre su grupo de amigos que su jefe siempre responda a los emails del trabajo con un único emoji.

\- Entonces, ¿creéis que eso de trabajar juntas se convertirá en algo habitual? – pregunta Aubrey una vez se calman todos.

La mirada de Beca vuelve a saltar a Chloe, quien ya parece estar esperando por ella.

\- Quién sabe – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh, _definitivamente_ – dice Chloe al mismo tiempo.

Y solo por la inflexión de su tono al pronunciar la palabra, grave, rasposa, y llena de confianza, junto con la firmeza de su mirada inamovible, Beca sabe que, una vez más, la mente de Chloe está funcionando en un nivel totalmente diferente al de sus amigos.

Un nivel que solo Beca sabe de su existencia.

Si creía que su encuentro en el baño suponía un punto final en su extraña historia con Chloe, algo que simplemente tenía que pasar en algún momento para evaporar la tensión entre ellas, Beca se convence ahora de lo equivocada que estaba.

Este es solo el principio.

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Por fin lo he conseguido!! ¡¡He logrado acabar este fic sin añadir un capítulo más y más y más y más!! ¡¡Bien por mí!!
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar.
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estaba pensado como un simple one-shot, algo que pudiera estar por sí solo pero que, si se me ocurría alguna forma de continuarlo, también me permitiera añadir algo a posteriori. Rollo Serendipity.
> 
> Pero, para variar, se me ha ido un poco de las manos jeje. Estoy muy a tope con los enemies to lovers, son de mis tropas favoritas, así que, lidiad conmigo.
> 
> Publicaré el segundo capítulo próximamente, el 26/27, intentaré que no pase de esos días porque si no ya pierdo el fuelle y empiezo a deberos cosas y no me gusta eso.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
